When I'm Gone
by Annastesia LaFayette
Summary: During an investigation, Reed accidentally discovers the dark side of Archer/Trip love life. Jon decides to bring Reed into their romance, hoping that Reed will be the key he has been looking for. *WARNING* Very mature sexual subjects. M/M/M
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_I have never written anything like this before, so I'm a bit out of my comfort zone on this one. *******WARNING!** Extreame sexual content. Bondage, SM. Some serious "Fifty Shades" red room shit going on here. M/M/M. If you're not into that, or offended, stop here. **You have been warned*******_

**A/N 2:** _Didn't put this through editing, sorry for any spelling errors._

**When I'm Gone**

**Chapter 1**

The situation had Jon seething. Such a security breach on _HIS_ ship! How could something like this happen? Hoshi caught onto a transmission coming from somewhere on board. It's destination...the Romulan Empire!

Malcolm immediately sprang into action, suggesting that every inch of the ship be checked for a secret communication device. This would mean that crew quarters were to be thoroughly searched as well. Jon didn't like the idea of searching the crew's private domain, but it was necessary. No one...absolutely no one would be above suspension. Not even the Captain.

Jon sat on his bed and watched as the security detail searched his room. Malcolm, being the only one with clearance, searched his computer. He had to admit they were thorough, even checking Porthos' bed and food.

As one of the other security officers went to Jon's closet to search, Jon suddenly jumped up from his bed and blocked the junior Lieutenant's action. "You don't need to look in there. Nothing but clothes."

This got everyone's attention and they all eyed him suspiciously. "Captain." Malcolm began. "We have to search everything. It's your own orders."

"I know what my orders are, Lieutenant. You just don't have to look in there...that's all. Nothing but clothes."

"If it's nothing but clothes, what's the problem then? Captain, please step to the side so my men can search. The faster we get this done, the faster we'll be out of your hair."

"Malcolm...you really don't need to check in there. Ok?"

"What are you hiding? I really hate to think that _you're_ the spy, and I have no taste to put my Captain in the brig. Now please step aside, sir."

"Malcolm...it's...confidential." Jon glanced at the other security staff.

Malcolm looked at his security staff and jerked his head towards the door. After they left, he turned to the Captain. "Alright, they're gone now. Please step aside..._sir_."

"Malcolm. Do you really have to?"

"Yes sir, I do. Don't you realize how suspicious you're actions look right now? Captain, I've served under you too long to know that you're not a spy, but I still have to carry out my duty. I don't understand why you're being so difficult about this."

"It's just...just...there's personal stuff in there."

"Ooohhkaayy. Well...whatever it is will stay between us. My word as an officer and gentlemen."

Jon rolled his eyes and let out a groan. "Just keep it to yourself...ok. That's an order."

"Understood sir. Now please step to the side."

Jon reluctantly stepped away and sat back down on the bed. He watched as Malcolm opened the closet door. Malcolm looked into the closet, a bit confused. All he saw were the Captain's uniforms and some civilian clothes.

As Malcolm shuffled the clothes around, trying to figure out why his Captain was so urgent in his need for privacy, he heard the hollow thump in a space of the back wall of the closet.

Malcolm pushed the clothes aside and examined the wall. He noticed a small hole, big enough to put a finger through. _A secret hiding space?_ Malcolm thought as he slipped his finger in the hole and gave a pull.

Once he pulled the false panel open, his eyes grew very wide as he heard Jon groan. He slowly looked over his shoulder, in shock at his Captain. "What kind of weird stuff are you in to?"

Jon rolled his eyes. "Ok. You looked and didn't find any communication device. Can you just go now?"

"Oh hell no! I think I need an explanation about..._this_!" Malcolm said as he pulled out a leather riding crop.

"I don't need to explain anything to you. It's none of your business..._Lieutenant_."

"Oh yes you do. If you're torturing your crew...it _is_ my business."

"I'm not torturing my crew. You should know better." Jon replied with a note of anger in his voice.

"Ok then...so what the hell is all this then?"

Jon rolled his eyes again and let out a huff. "Trip likes it rough...ok."

"Shit man! There's rough then there's...well...whatever the hell _this_ is!" Malcolm said as he pulled out what looked like a vicious mid-evil multi-tentacle whip made of thin chains, with what looked like sharp bits of razors attached along its length.

On further inspection, Malcolm realized that the metal was lightweight and the bits that looked like razors weren't sharp at all. Maybe enough to sting a bit, but not inflict any serious harm.

"Hey...don't knock it until you try it." Jon retorted.

"Hmm..." Malcolm turned back to the secret closet and began inspecting the other items. Jon watched intently as Malcolm ran his hand across the array of leather-clad paddles, a couple of ball gags, a few sets of hand and ankle cuffs. Malcolm's pupils dilated, his breathing a little heavier, and biting at his lower lip. _He's intrested. Curious. Maybe...willing? Could he be the one?_ Jon thought.

Malcolm didn't hear Jon get up from the bed or slide in behind him as he picked up an odd object. It looked like a type of opened "glove" that would strap around the wrist as small chains would affix the end pieces to the fingertips. The tips of the fingers were pointed and sharp, filed into what could be considered as claws.

Malcolm's heart jumped when he heard Jon's deep, husky voice in his ear. "Trip likes to be scratched. Do you like to be scratched, Malcolm?"

Malcolm was shaking, his lips trembled as he cleared his throat. "Yes. I like the feel of nails on my back." He breathlessly responded.

Jon took the item from him and slipped it onto his hand. Malcolm could hear the metal moving as Jon made the adjustments to secure it in place. The sounds made his heart beat faster and his breath shallow.

Jon's voice still in his ear as he quietly whispered. "Would you like to feel these nails on your back?"

Malcolm's entire body felt like it was being electrified as the shivers from Jon's breath ran through him and the thought of how those claw-like nails would feel on his skin. "Yes...please." He whispered.

Jon slipped his hand under the back of Malcolm's uniform shirt and he shuddered in anticipation as Jon's hand moved up to the top of his back. Slowly, softly he felt the claws drag against his skin as Jon's claw-clad hand moved back downward. He couldn't help the moan that escaped from him as Jon's warm breath continued to invade his ear.

Jon looked over Malcolm's shoulder and saw the hardness forming in his pants. "Ever been with a man before, Malcolm?"

Malcolm's voice trembled. "Yes."

The claws suddenly dug deeper, causing a slight bit more pain. "Yes...what?" Jon's strong voice demanded in his ear.

"Yes...Captain."

The claws dug deeper. "Wrong response. Yes, _what_?"

"Yes...sir?" Malcolm wasn't sure if this would be the correct response either as he made it more a question than a statement.

He heard the sucking of air through Jon's teeth as the claws softened their grip. Jon's voice was thick and quite, his breath so warm in his ear. "That's what I like to hear. Do you like this, Malcolm? Do you like the thought of me touching you like this?"

Malcolm's breath shuddered as he inhaled. "Yes sir."

"Mmm. Good. I won't deny that I've had the thought of having you like this. Something for you to think about." Jon suddenly pulled his hand out of Malcolm's shirt and stepped back. In a snap, his voice suddenly went from the lustful, wanting man to the professional Captain. "Get control of yourself, Lieutenant, and then you are dismissed."

Malcolm watched as Jon calmly removed the metal claws from his hand, putting it back in its proper place before closing the false wall and rearranging his clothes to their place in his closet.

XXX

Malcolm and his team spent the next several hours searching crew quarters, but Malcolm couldn't stop thinking about what occurred in his Captain's quarters. Everytime he thought about it, an exhilarating rush came to him. The thought of the claws digging into him, what the feel of being spanked with one of the paddles would be like, and oh! What would Jon do to him if he were restrained by those cuffs? It made concentrating on his job very difficult.

They had found the spy. An ensign that had been transferred to the ship three months ago. Malcolm spent the following two days changing security codes, investigating what information the spy had revealed to the Romulans and added more security protocols to critical areas of the ship.

The spy safely locked in the brig, then transferred to a transport ship, then sent back to Earth for trial...he was Command's problem now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was 2130 when Malcolm was summoned to the Captain's quarters. He thought it odd to be summoned at that hour to go over his security report concerning the spy and changes to security protocols, but the Captain was a busy man, and perhaps this was the only time he had available to him.

Upon entering the Captain's quarters, the first thing that he noticed was the way Jon was dressed. He'd seen his Captain in civilian clothing before, but not like this. He was wearing a black tee shirt, tight enough to accentuate his biceps, pectoral, and abdominal muscles. A bit of dark, curly chest hairs showing through the v-neck of the shirt. The jeans were faded and tight, so tight that he couldn't close the button and left the top part of the jeans slightly unzipped and rolled down enough to entice, but yet still cover the important bits. When he turned, the jeans showed off his firm, rounded buttocks.

Malcolm let out a soft breath of wanting as the sight of his Captain teased at him. Ever since he discovered the secret closet, he had many fantasies, causing more showers than usual while he alleviated himself to those fantasies. He just hoped no one noticed his unusual amout of water consumption over the past two days.

Without a word, Jon sat in the only chair that was in the room as he motioned to Malcolm to sit. This left only the bed to sit on and Malcolm sat awkwardly, uncomfortably on the edge as Jon stared at him.

After a few minutes of the uncomfortable silence and staring, Malcolm opened his mouth to speak. "Captain-"

Jon held up his hand to quiet his tactical officer. After a moment of Jon's fingers impatiently drumming on the desktop he finally spoke. "We're waiting."

"Waiting? Waiting for-" Malcolm quickly snapped his mouth shut without finishing the question as Jon gave him a stern glare.

After a few more minutes of the uncomfortable silence and impatient finger drumming the door to his quarters slid open as Trip walked in. "I'm sorry, I got-" he abruptly stopped what he was about to say when he saw Malcolm sitting on the edge of the bed and looked over at Jon questioning.

"What time is it? Exactly." Jon asked in a cold, demanding voice.

"Exactly 2137, sir." Trip replied as his eyes went to the floor.

"What time did I tell you to be here?"

"2130, sir."

"Do I tolerate tardiness?"

"No, sir."

"Your excuse then."

"Sir. I got hung up longer than expected with the calibrations to the anti-matter injector chambers. It's the new security protocols that slowed us down, sir. Then of course, after I finished with the calibrations, I had to go to my quarters to clean up and change my clothes, sir."

Jon stood up, keeping his hands behind his back, went behind Trip as he spoke. "Ah. So it's Malcolm's fault you're late then?"

Trip glanced up at Malcolm then quickly lowered his eyes back to the floor. "No sir. I knew about the new security protocol. I should have taken that into account, sir."

Malcolm was noticing something strange about this conversation. Not only was the fact that Trip kept his eyes lowered, but he continually used the term "sir" instead of his usual "Cap'n". He had also noticed that Trip was dressed in a white tee-shirt, also very tight to show off his muscles and a pair of jogging pants. Malcolm wasn't too sure of what to make of all of this and sat silently, observing.

Jon leaned towards Trip to speak into his ear, as he kept his eyes locked onto Malcolm. "On your knees in front of him. Explain to him what is expected."

Malcolm looked up as Trip walked towards him then dropped to his knees in front of him, keeping his eyes fixed to the floor. "Speak to sir only when spoken to. Address him only as "sir". Do not look at sir unless sir commands you to. Do as sir tells you immediately. Answer sir's questions clearly, precisely, and honestly. When sir summons you, be on time, do not keep sir waiting." Trip gulped at the last rule.

"So Trip, answer this...what happens when you are late?"

"Punishment, sir."

"What form of punishment?"

"Spanking, sir."

"How late were you?"

"Seven minutes, sir."

"So that's seven swats?"

"Yes sir."

"And tell Malcolm what I expect when I must swat you."

Trip looked up at Malcolm. "Count them off. Sir."

Jon walked over to the closest and opened the false door. Reaching in, he returned with what looked like a leather-clad ping-pong paddle. "Assume your position."

Trip swiftly pulled his tee-shirt and pants off, folding them neatly and placing them on the small table near the bed. He then got down on all fours, in front of Malcolm and gave a small smirk without Jon seeing him do so.

Malcolm's eyes grew wide as he watched Jon raise the paddle and swiftly made contact with Trip's ass. He winced as the first sound of the paddle making contact filled the air and listened intently as Trip counted off the swats with a "sir" after each number.

Each swat was slightly harder than the previous one and Malcolm could see from his view point that Trip was actually enjoying it as his member grew harder with each swat.

After the fifth swat, Jon stopped. "Malcolm...come here."

Malcolm stood and went beside Jon. Jon placed the paddle in his hand and turned him towards Trip. Staying behind Malcolm, Jon took his hand, guiding Malcolm to swat Trip's already glowing red, beautiful, rounded ass.

Malcolm realized that the sound was more vicious than the actual swat, but there still had to be some sort of pain, wasn't there? Trip's skin was red from the paddling and yet, it wasn't enough to bring tears to the eyes or make him beg to stop. The only sound that came from Trip was his expected reply to the swat. "Six, sir."

Malcolm's breath caught as he made the swat. It exhilarated him and he licked his lips in the anticipation of the final swat. Jon was still holding onto his wrist with one hand, as the other slid down his stomach to his growing groin.

Malcolm let out a small groan as Jon's hand cupped his hard cock, rubbing through the fabric of his pants. He leaned into Jon, feeling the strong muscles against his body and the swell of Jon's groin pressing on him. He took a chance and with his free hand, he rubbed down Jon's thigh. The hissing of Jon sucking air between his teeth sent a shiver down his spine.

Jon swiftly maneuvered Malcolm's hand forward for the final swat. Trip let out a groan as he made the final count. "Seven sir." Trip stayed in position until ordered to move.

Jon pulled the paddle from Malcolm's hand and laid it on the desk. Both hands now rubbing and squeezing at Malcolm's hardness, Jon huffed in his ear. "Look at him. Isn't is ass so beautiful like that?"

"Yes sir. It is sir."

"You have on too many clothes. Get undressed, fold your clothes and put them on the table with Trip's clothes."

Malcolm still wasn't sure what to make of all of this, even though he was enjoying it, it was still a little confusing. "Sir?"

"Do as you're told...unless you want punishment as well."

"Yes sir."

Malcolm undressed, folding them and placing them on the table all the while watching Jon kissing Trip along his neck and down his back.

"Sit on the bed." Jon instructed. As Malcolm sat, Jon turned his attention to Trip. "You kept Malcolm waiting as well. Apologize to him."

Trip turned towards Malcolm, raised to his knees, spreading Malcolm's legs he licked from the base of his hard member to the head then took him into his mouth. Malcolm's eyes rolled back as he let out a groan. Trip's mouth was warm and wet as he slowly sucked on the length of him.

Malcolm ran his fingers through Trip's hair, grabbing a handful and pushed his head downward. He heard Jon's stern voice. "Malcolm. Don't touch him. Keep your hands flat on the bed."

Malcolm quickly complied. His voice trembled as he replied. "Yes sir." He tightly shut his eyes, bitting at his lower lip as Trip continued sucking on him. He heard Jon moving around, then the sound of a drawer opening and closing.

He opened his eyes and saw Jon standing over Trip, naked and hard as he watched his lover sucking off his tactical officer. Jon popped open the tube of lube and coated his fingers as he got down on his knees and circled his slippery fingers around Trip's puckered ring before sliding a single digit into him.

Trip groaned against Malcolm's hardness as he felt Jon's finger sliding into him and bucked his hips against Jon's hand. As Jon worked Trip's pucker, sliding a second digit into him, he raised up and gave Malcolm a deep sensual kiss.

Jon's tongue plunging and circling inside his mouth, hungry and feverish, he shuddered. He felt Trip shifting his position, as his length pushed pass the top of his throat, further inward, Trip had taken the full length into his throat and was now working him into a frenzy as Trip's own frenzy increased against Jon's fingers.

Jon broke the kiss, stopped his plunging into Trip, and with his free hand grabbed a fist full of hair and yanked him up, away from Malcolm's engorged cock. Keeping his lips close to Malcolm's, he demanded. "Trip. Don't you dare come yet, and don't you dare make Malcolm come."

Trip let out a mew of disappointment. "Yes sir."

Softly, Jon said a single word order. "Watch."

Jon resumed his sensual kissing on Malcolm as Trip watched. Slowly he began plunging his fingers into Trip, intermittently pressing into the prostate gland causing Trip to moan out loudly.

Jon pulled his fingers from Trip, breaking the kiss with Malcolm. He looked Malcolm in the eyes. Malcolm remembered the rule and quickly averted the eye contact. "Malcolm. Look at me."

Malcolm looked back at Jon as Jon asked the question. "Do you want to fuck him?"

He didn't know what to say. Everybody on the ship knew that Trip was the Captain's lover and wouldn't dare to even think about touching him, least they end up looking at the ship from the other side of an airlock.

Jon grabbed Malcolm under the chin, between his thumb and forefinger and put enough pressure on his jaw to ache. "I asked you a question. Do you want to fuck him?" Jon's green eyes burned into Malcolm's grey eyes.

"Yes sir." Malcolm responded with the quick and honest answer. He silently prayed that his answer didn't just earn him a spacewalk without an EV suit.

Jon smiled as he stood up, pulling Malcolm up with him. He poured some lube into his hand and coated Malcolm's raging hardness. Jon sat on the bed, pulling Trip's head between his spread legs, sliding his cock into Trip's waiting mouth.

Malcolm watched as Trip's head began to bob up and down, sucking on his lover. Malcolm's brain was on autopilot as he dropped to his knees behind Trip and slid his wet, slippery cock into his prepared pucker. As he entered into him, he let out a groan. "Oh God Trip. You're so tight!"

He slid himself in slowly, thrusting his hips back and forth. Trip's movements between sucking on his lover and having Malcolm inside him at the same time sent both of them into a spin of groans and huffs. Jon pulled Trip's head up to see his face as he delighted in the tactical officer's hard thrusts into him from behind.

"Malcolm is so big, isn't he?"

"Yes sir." Trip huffed out.

"You like having his cock so deep in your ass?"

"Oh God yes sir!" Trip threw his head back, close to the edge. His face creaseing with ecstasy.

Jon pushed his foot against Malcolm's thigh, stopping his advancement of thrusts. "Not yet, Malcolm. Don't make him come yet."

Both men squirmed and moaned. Both so close and ready to go over the edge, only to be stopped and held back from the brink.

Jon stood and ordered Trip to sit on the bed, Malcolm on all fours in the middle and Jon kneeling behind him. Jon once again lubbed his fingers, working on Malcolm's pucker as he watched him suck on his lover.

Jon pulled his fingers from Malcolm, leaning over, his voice thick and raspy in Malcolm's ear. "Malcolm...once I fuck you...you belong to me. You understand that?"

Malcolm trembled. "Yes sir."

"Do you want to belong to me? Do you want to be the Captain's lover?"

Malcolm crinkled his eyebrows as he looked up at Trip. Trip looked back at him with a pleasing look on his face. "Sir. May I ask a question?"

"Yes you may."

"What about Trip? He's your lover...everyone knows that. Is this you're way of breaking up with him?" The thought of being fucked by, or fucking the person that is intended to be the replacement wasn't too appealing to Malcolm.

Jon threw his head back and laughed. "Malcolm, haven't you figured out what's going on here yet?"

"Not really sir...I was starting to think, maybe this was just some sort of kinky for the two of you, but now..."

"Malcolm. You're not replacing Trip. I intend to have you _both_ as mine. Will you belong to me? Belong to both of us?"

Malcolm's eyes grew wide as he bit his lower lip. "Yes sir." He huffed out.

"Mmm. Good. Don't move." Jon got up and went to the closet. He came back with a pair of handcuffs and pulled Malcolm's hands behind Trip's back, cuffing him around Trip's waist. It made for a tight space, not much room between Malcolm and Trip as Jon pushed his head back down towards Trip's waiting cock.

Malcolm let out a long groan as Jon's hard member thrust deep into him. The freedom of his movements restricted as he was trapped between the two men. His movements at the mercy of this man, his Captain, now his lover behind him pushing and slamming himself over and over filling his insides.

He felt the hard sting as a hand came down onto his ass. He tried to cry out, but the forced cock down his throat prevented the noise to escape. All he could do was let out a small whimper as another sting came across him.

His groin ached to be touched and stroked. A hand on top of his head, preventing him from releasing his mouth on Trip, another hand digging into his hip, he couldn't voice the beg to be stroked. He pulled his hands forward, momentarily forgetting the barrier of the body trapping his hands.

He squirmed, hoping that one of the men would get the message and reach down to stroke his aching, raging hardness, but the message was either lost or ignored. Another hard sting to his ass and a sharp voice. "Stop squirming so much. You'll come. Don't worry. I'll make you come."

The sensation of a cock in his mouth and a cock in his ass was overwhelming, driving him to madness. He heard the two men groan out as the simultaneous release filled him both ways. The hand on his head forced him to swallow as much of Trip as he could as he bucked and pulled for air, being denied the much required oxygen. The more he bucked, the more it drove Jon into him until he couldn't take the pressure any longer and began to release.

At the moment Malcolm began his release, Jon pulled his hand away from his head. Malcolm jerked his head up and gulped in as much air as his lungs could hold. This brought on a strange, new sensation, one he never felt before and his orgasm seemed to increase tenfold.

Trip looked down at him, smiling. He wiped his fingers at Malcolm's red, swollen lips. As Trip leaned forward to kiss him, he hesitated and looked past him. Malcolm assumed that Trip got the approval he was looking for because Trip placed his soft, moist lips on his in a passionate kiss.

Trip broke the kiss, leaning back he smirked at Malcolm. "Sir fucks real good, don't he?"

"Yes sir, he does." Malcolm felt a very hard slap to his ass. Too hard and he yelped out loudly as Jon's angry voice filled his ears.

"You DO NOT call him sir! How dare you?"

Malcolm didn't mean any disrespect by the wording, it was simply years of conditioning that he called Trip, his superior officer, sir. "I'm sorry sir. I-I didn't know. What do I call him?"

"Here...when we're together like this, just Trip, but never sir. He is only "sir" to you when on duty."

"Yes sir. I understand. I'm sorry."

Jon leaned forward, putting his weight on Malcolm's back as he rubbed and caressed the area he had just slapped with one hand, the other hand moved across Malcolm's stomach and chest. "It's ok. I know you didn't mean it. Did I swat you too hard?"

Malcolm nodded his head. "Yes sir. Just a bit too hard, sir."

"I'm sorry." Jon leaned down and placed small kisses to the area. Trip leaned forward and softly spoke in Malcolm's ear. "Sir gets a little heavy-handed sometimes. He really didn't mean to hurt you. Be a good boy now and you might get some ice cream."

Jon growled. "Trip...he doesn't need to know about ice cream yet. That will be a surprise for another time."

Trip looked at Jon in a wanting way. "But-"

"Trip! You're making my hand twitch...what did I say?"

"Yes sir. Sorry sir. May I kiss him some more, sir?"

"Yes you may." Jon got up and went across the room as Trip leaned down, his tongue filling Malcolm's mouth as Malcolm imagined what "ice cream" might refer to. Were they being literal or was it some sort of code for something delightfully sexual?

Jon returned to them, reaching behind Trip to unlock the cuffs, freeing Malcolm's hands. Trip pulled Malcolm up to him, laying back as their hands roamed across each other's bodies. Jon stood for a moment watching his lovers enjoying one another's passion. "I'm going to take a shower...you two have fun."

Malcolm heard the water from the shower and broke the kiss with Trip. "Are we supposed to join him?"

"No. Sir showers alone, unless he summons you to join him."

"So...what do we do now? What will he expect when he gets out of the shower?"

"Malcolm... You really need to get in the habit of calling sir, "sir." Even when sir isn't around. Try that question again."

Malcolm bit at his lower lip. "Um...what will sir expect when sir gets out of the shower?"

Trip smiled at him. "That's better. Sir won't be expecting anything particular. Sir will let us know if he wants us to stay with him tonight."

"And if sir wants us to stay?"

"Then we stay."

They heard the shower turn off. A moment later Jon came into the room with a towel around his waist. "Boys. Come here."

They both got up and went to Jon, eyes fixed to the floor. "Yes sir." They responded in unison.

"From this point on the two of you will take all of your meals together. Malcolm, since Trip already has breakfast and dinner with me, I expect that you will join us in the Captain's mess. At lunch, the two of you will sit together in the crew mess." He placed his hand under Malcolm's chin, gently lifting his head so that Malcolm was facing him. "No more eating alone. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Over the course of your meals together, Trip will explain to you what I expect. You may ask him any questions you have...about anything. Trip is to answer all of your questions, and if you still don't understand, or Trip isn't able to answer, you may come to me and ask. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. I have an early morning comm call with Command, so the two of you may leave now, but I expect both of you at my table 0730 sharp." He glared at Trip. "Don't be late."

"I won't sir." Trip responded.

"The two of you may stay with each other tonight if you wish. The choice is yours."

"Yes sir." They both replied.

Jon leaned in and gave Malcolm a long kiss then turned his attention to Trip with an equally long kiss before the two got dressed and left. As they got to Trip's door, he grabbed Malcolm by the hand. "Stay with me tonight?"

"Are you sure?"

"You heard sir. It's ok. Stay with me." Trip leaned in and gave Malcolm a kiss that made up his mind for him. An ensign came around the corner, her presence went unnoticed by the pair as she saw them kissing, making her jaw drop as she watched Malcolm going into Trip's room. She was pretty sure that would most likely be the last time she'd ever see the armory officer again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Trip and Malcolm arrived for breakfast a few minutes early. Jon smiled as he knew it was Malcolm's insistence that they not only be on time, but early. As they sat and ate, Jon asked the question that got Malcolm's heart pounding. "Did the two of you spend the night together?"

"Yes sir, we did." Trip smirked as he looked at Malcolm.

"Did you fuck?"

"Yes sir. It was very satisfying." Trip responded while Malcolm shifted uncomfortably and tried very hard to remember to breathe. He was starting to get worried if this wasn't some sort of elaborate set up to give Jon an excuse to justify transferring him off the ship...or worse.

"Good. I'm glad my boys are enjoying themselves with each other."

Trip took another nibble of his breakfast then set his napkin beside his plate. "If I may be excused sir, I have a lot of work to do in engineering today."

Jon looked at Trip's plate and scowled. "Eat more Trip. You need your energy."

"But sir..."

"Trip. Why do we always have to go though this? Eat more."

Trip let out an exasperated breath. "Yes sir." He picked up his fork and quickly shoved the rest of his breakfast in his mouth. When his plate was empty he looked down. "May I be excused now, sir?"

"You may. Malcolm, you stay."

"Yes sir." Malcolm quietly replied as he watched Trip get up and head for the door.

After Trip left the room, Jon turned towards Malcolm. "Malcolm, look at me." Malcolm turned his eyes up at Jon as he continued. "Trip has a bad habit of not eating. One would think he's not vain, but he is. He always thinks he's gaining weight that he's not. His sir needs to keep a close eye on him and make sure that he eats. That's why I always have him with me for at least two meals. Now that I have you with him at lunch, I need for you to remind him that I would be displeased should he neglect eating properly."

"Yes sir. I will remind him. Sir...if I may be so bold?"

"Go ahead."

"I never noticed that Trip had any signs of an eating disorder, in fact, it seems he eats regularly and even takes in snacks throughout the day."

Jon shook his head while smiling. "Pay more attention to him at mealtime, you'll notice. He might snack some during the day, but it's still not enough. Tell you a story. During our training on Mars, he collapsed in the middle of an obstacle course. At first, everyone thought it was exhaustion. Later I found out it was because he hadn't eaten in two days, other than a nibble here or there. He's very good at hiding his lack of food intake."

Jon reached over and unfolded Trip's napkin to reveal a large portion of the breakfast that, what appeared he had shoveled into his mouth in reality, he had discarded it into his napkin.

Malcolm looked at the discarded food as his heart sank. "Yes sir. I'll keep a close eye on him."

"Good. See you on the bridge, love." He got up and gave Malcolm a small kiss before leaving.

Malcolm sat and looked at the food-filled napkin, trying to remember all the times he'd had meals with his Commander over the years. It occurred to him that he'd never seen Trip take more than a few bites of the food in front if him. Except catfish. When presented with catfish, Trip would eat every crumb, and sometimes Malcolm would wonder if he would even try to eat the plate it was served on.

Malcolm made up his mind then and there, he would not allow his Commander, his lover, starve himself, even if that meant he'd have to give Trip a spanking himself. Malcolm got a slight smirk as the thought of giving his new lover a spanking sent a thrill through him.

XXX

Malcolm sat with Trip at lunch and watched as he took a small bite of his sandwich. "Trip, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah...of course."

"How did this whole thing with you and the Captain start?"

"You mean the sub/dom thing?"

"Yeah."

Trip thought for a moment. "I guess I always did like it a little rough, but I didn't really get into, or know about being a submissive until Singapore. Truth is, I don't think sir got into the dominant thing until then either. We hadn't been dating long when we went on vacation to Singapore. Well, we had been doing a lot of drinking and...uh...other things that Starfleet wouldn't approve of when it happened."

Malcolm chuckled a little. "Other things? You mean like drugs?"

"Yeah. Little secret. Jon isn't as straight-laced as he likes people to think he is. Anyway, I guess I was acting a little bit of a jackass and before either of us knew it, he grabbed me, turned me over his knee and gave me a good whack. Strange thing is, I kinda got a thrill from it. I guess he got a thrill too because he slipped my pants down just below my butt and gave me another whack. Next thing I know...we was fucking so hot and heavy, I swear we coulda started an earthquake. It just sorta took off from there."

"So you accidentally started this thing?"

"Yeah...I guess so. What about you? Don't tell me that last night you didn't think that was the hottest fuck you've ever had in your life." Trip picked up a chip and popped it into his mouth.

"It was pretty hot, I'll admit that. And I have to admit...I am curious about how far things might go."

"Trust me...you thought last night was intense. You ain't seen nothing yet."

"Is it always about pain, punishment, and torture?"

"No. He can torture with softness and gentleness too. Sir has ways to make you explode without even touching you. Now that's _intense_!"

"I'm still a little confused. Why has he brought me into this with you?"

Trip shrugged. "I don't know, you'll have to ask sir. I'm a little confused about it too."

"The two of you didn't talk about this first?"

"No. I didn't know he had thought about you like that until last night."

"Has he ever brought in a third person before?"

"Sure, we've had three-somes before, but...uh...just a one night thing. I was surprised when sir said that he intends to make both of us his."

Malcolm glanced around the mess hall. "Trip, have you noticed any strange looks today?"

"That? Yeah, I noticed. Seems like word is getting around that you're screwing with the Captain's man. Wouldn't surprise me if there's a pool going on as to when and how the Captain is going to kill you."

They both chuckled. "If they only knew." Malcolm said.

"Yeah...really want to screw with them?" Trip gave him a devilish look then leaned in and gave Malcolm a quick kiss on the lips. They heard a few hushed gasps and some whispering as they delighted in giving everyone a collective heart attack.

"Well...I need to get back to work. See you at dinner."

Malcolm looked at Trip's plate. A small bite from his sandwich and a chip. "Trip. Eat more before you go back to work."

"I'm not really that hungry. I had a snack about an hour ago and I guess I spoiled my appetite."

Malcolm raised an eyebrow and had a stern sound to his voice. "Trip. Eat."

"What? You too? Between the two of you I'm gonna get so fat. I told you I already ate."

"Do I need to tell sir that you didn't eat your lunch? I don't think he'll appreciate you wasting food like this."

"Fine." Trip huffed and took a large bite of his sandwich.

"And don't spit it out in your napkin. I'm watching you."

After lunch, Jon summoned Malcolm to his ready room. "Did Trip eat his lunch?"

Malcolm kept his eyes to the floor. "Not all of it sir. He ate a little over half of his sandwich and a handful of his chips. I made sure he didn't spit any of it out, so he actually ate it."

Jon sighed in relief. "Well...that's better than what I would have been able to do. Thank you Malcolm."

"Sir? May I ask a question?"

"Yes, of course."

"Have you brought me into this relationship to help you keep an eye on Trip's eating habits?"

Jon stood up and walked around his desk to stand in front of Malcolm. He lifted his face up towards him. "Malcolm, look at me. I want you to know, I have been attracted to you for a while now, and I see the way Trip looks at you. I do love Trip very much, and I know he loves me, neither one of us would do anything to screw up what we have. Bringing you into our relationship, this way we can both have you without messing up what he and I have. I'll admit, there are other reasons I have for bringing you in with us, but we'll discuss those other reasons as time goes on."

"Yes sir. I think I'm starting to understand. If I may be candid? I have to admit to my own attraction...for both of you."

Jon leaned in and gave Malcolm a deep, passionate kiss, pulling at his hips pressing his hardness against the smaller man and let out a soft groan as he felt a hardness in return. "Oh God Malcolm. Oh God I want to bend you over my desk right now."

"Yes sir. That would be so delightful right now." Malcolm huffed out. He slid his hand down to Jon's hard cock and gave a squeeze.

Jon moaned at the touch, grinding his hips against Malcolm. He sucked in a quick breath and gently pushed Malcolm away. "Get control of yourself, Lieutenant, then report back to your station."

Malcolm took in a few cleansing breaths as he thought about things to make his raging hard on go away. _How the hell does he just turn it off so quickly like that?_ He wondered to himself.

Malcolm was at his station less than five minutes when he was shocked by the message that popped up on his computer: _Go to engineering. Take Trip into his office and do whatever you please to him. Make sure you're both quiet._

Malcolm bit his lower lip then addressed T'Pol who was sitting at the Captain's chair. "Uh. I have something I need to take care of. I need to leave the bridge for a while."

T'Pol cocked an eyebrow at him. "Lieutenant? What is so urgent that you need to be relieved from your bridge duty?"

Malcolm had to think fast. "I need to check and test a few security protocols. A surprise drill for my team."

"I wasn't aware that you had scheduled a drill for your team."

"If I scheduled it, and told everyone about it, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"

She couldn't argue the logic behind the statement and inclined her head. "You are relieved, Lieutenant. I will inform the Captain."

"No need for that. The Captain already knows. In fact, he's the only one that knew about this surprise drill."

"I see. Carry on."

Malcolm entered engineering and spotted Trip. He grabbed Trip by the arm. "Come with me to your office."

"I'm kinda busy at the moment, Mal."

"Is it critical? Something you can't walk away from?"

Trip shrugged. "Nothing I can't walk away from. What's going on?"

"Sir sent me."

Trip glanced up to one of the security cameras. "He's watching us then. Ok...let's go."

As they got in Trip's office, Malcolm locked the door and set the office comm chime to 'meeting' so they wouldn't be disturbed, then he turned Trip to face him. "Sir said to be quiet. On your knees."

Trip dropped to his knees as Malcolm unzipped his pants. He pulled Malcolm into his mouth, sucking on him while squeezing and fondling his balls as Malcolm let out hushed moans, quietly whispering. "Oh God Trip. You suck so good. Shit keep that up and I'm going to come all over your face."

Trip drew out a single, long, hard suck along Malcolm's twitching member before releasing it with a slight _pop_. "Is that what you would like? To come on my face...sir?"

Malcolm's eyes popped and his heart fluttered at being called "sir." "No. Pull your pants down and bend over the desk."

"Yes sir."

Malcolm stuck two of his fingers into Trip's mouth to get them wet. He slowly glided his fingers into Trip's tight pucker, working his ass as Trip writhed and bucked against him. Malcolm had to remind him more than once to be quiet.

Trip was ready and relaxed as he quietly moaned out. "Please sir. Please may I have your cock."

Malcolm pulled his fingers from Trip and replaced them with his throbbing cock. As he entered Trip, he reached around to cover his mouth to keep Trip from getting too loud, with his free hand, stroking on Trip's hardness.

As Malcolm continued with his hard thrusts in and out of Trip, he could hear Trip's hard breaths through his nose and low, muffled groans through the hand covering his mouth. Trip kept his hands flat on the desk to brace himself and keep the desk from moving too much making noise.

Malcolm felt Trip's muscles tighten around him and knew he was close. He saw a work towel on the desk and quickly grabbed it, covering Trip just as he was coming, preventing the mess on the desk. Malcolm collapsed onto Trip's back as his own huffed orgasm released inside of the bent over man.

They breathed and panted hard for a few moments against each other before moving to get their clothes straightened. Trip turned and pressed against Malcolm. "That was wonderful sir. Thank you." He gave Malcolm a deep kiss.

XXX

Jon sat in his ready room and watched the security monitor as Malcolm approached Trip in engineering. There was no sound, but by the way Trip glanced up at the camera, he knew that Malcolm had told Trip that he was sent.

He switched to the camera of the interior office and noted that Malcolm was thoughtful to lock the door and activate the do not disturb signal. He watched as Trip immediately followed instruction, dropping to his knees and began sucking on Malcolm's exposed member.

Jon felt his own arousal and pulled himself from his pants, slowly stroking as he smiled at his boys enjoying each other. Jon's breath caught when he saw Trip look up and speak to Malcolm. He had known Trip long enough to be able to read his lips. He just called Malcolm "_SIR_!"

Jon tightened his grip and stroked a little faster when a second and third "sir" came upon his lips. In his own way, Trip knew he was giving a show for _him_, but yet submitting to Malcolm. He found this thrilling and his speed increased as he watched Malcolm thrusting hard into Trip, keeping his mouth covered to keep him quiet.

He hadn't had Malcolm yet, and thought about how big he was considering his compact height in comparison to him and Trip and yearned to have that big firecracker explode inside of him.

Jon let out a groan as his thick liquid splashed out from him, shooting part of it onto his desk and the rest to the floor. "Well damnit. Should have had a towel." He chuckled as he watched Malcolm toss the sullied work towel from Trip's desk into the wastebasket.


	4. Gone 4

**Chapter 4**

Malcolm had been summoned to Jon's quarters at 2130 and instructed to wear the tight-fitting white tee-shirt and grey jogging pants that Jon gave him. As instructed, he used the pass code to unlock the door and enter his sir's cabin. He was a few minutes early and shuddered when he saw Jon in his tight black tee-shirt and tight faded jeans. Jon gave him a cold look. "What time is it, exactly?"

"Exactly 2128, sir."

"What time did I tell you to be here?"

"2130, sir." He kept his eyes to the floor as Jon paced around him. He let out a small gasp when Jon grabbed him under the chin and lifted his face.

"Malcolm, look at me. You are a very disciplined person. I don't think I ever knew of a time when you were late for your duty shift, or anything else for that fact. I'm very pleased by this...however, it does take away the fun of getting to punish you, you know."

"Sir?"

"I'm not stupid. I know that Trip shows up late on purpose." He gave an amused look at Malcolm then sighed. "I guess with you, I have to think of ways to make reward a punishment. What would you suggest?"

Malcolm thought for a moment. "You could spank me, sir...for being early."

"Only two whacks? No. That won't do. Think of something else."

Malcolm bit his lower lip. "That claw thing? That was very enticing."

"Ah. So you like to be scratched huh? I'll keep that in mind for another day. Yes...I think I know of a delightful way to reward you _and_ punish you at the same time. Take your clothes off and lay on the bed."

"Sir? Are we waiting for Trip again?"

"No. Not tonight. Tonight it's just us. Are you ok with that?"

Malcolm bit his lip again. "Yes sir. That will be very pleasant."

"Mmm...Malcolm, do you realize how sexy you look when you bite your lip?" He leaned down and gave Malcolm a kiss. His tongue swiped at the place that Malcolm bit before pushing past his lips and into his mouth. His tongue filled Malcolm's mouth, moving against his tongue as Malcolm felt Jon's strong hands rubbing along his body, pulling at his hips, tangling in his hair, caressing his ass, cupping his hardness, fingers digging into his shoulder. _Shit! How many hands does this man have?_ Malcolm wondered as the lustful touches played on him.

Jon broke the kiss, both men breathing hard against one another. Jon's breathless, raspy voice huffed out. "Clothes...bed...now."

Malcolm heard Jon moving about as he took off his clothes, folding them and placing them on the bedside table. Once he laid on the bed, Jon pulled his hands up, cuffing him to the headboard, then produced a silk scarf, tying it around Malcolm's head to cover his eyes. He listened intently as he heard Jon move to the closet and back again.

The thoughts of what item Jon might have chosen for his torture sent waves of thrill through him. Maybe that mid-evil whip thing? The riding crop? The string of feathers he saw during his inspection? Ice cream? The possibilities were endless.

He felt the bed shift from Jon's weight and his excitement grew as he knew the game was about to begin. How intense would this become? Would he be able to withstand it? He wondered then startled when Jon's soft voice spoke in his ear. "If it gets to be too much for you, or you don't like it, just tell me to stop and I will. Just say the word "_red_" and I'll stop. Understand?"

"Yes sir, I understand. Red means stop."

"Very good." He gave Malcolm a kiss on his lips then trailed the kisses down his body to his stomach before trailing back up again. He lashed his tongue at a nipple, then a sharp bite of his teeth pinched at the nipple.

Malcolm let out a hiss at the sudden bite, then a pleasing moan as Jon's tongue circled and flicked at the nipple before a second sharp bite. Malcolm's hips moved and bucked as Jon's lips and tongue, the only part of him touching the writhing man, ghosted over his chest and stomach. He heard the familiar pop of a tube of lube being opened then a slippery digit entering him as the ghosting of lips continued on his body.

His aching, throbbing cock yearned to be touched and sucked as a second then third digit filled his tight space. Jon quickened the pace of the thrusts of his fingers inside of him. A hard thrust into him, followed by a fast, swift pull outward. Malcolm let out a loud groan at the sudden removal of Jon's fingers.

Malcolm laid panting, his breathing beginning to slow as all activity ceased, waiting for...something. What? He didn't feel any movement or shifting of the bed, what could Jon be doing? Blindfolded, unable to see what was going on...this was Malcolm's torture. Jon laid smiling as he watched the movements of Malcolm's facial expressions, the gambit of thoughts going through Malcolm's mind as he imagined what pleasurable torture might be coming. Malcolm gasped when the lips ghosted his stomach again, moving down towards the base of his hardness, licking at the circumference, but not taking him in like he desperately wanted.

He felt a slide of something smooth entering him. Not Jon. It was too smooth and rigid to be a body part of the man laying with him. A foreign object of some sort. _What could it be?_ He wondered. Whatever it was, it felt good and exciting as it was being maneuvered and thrusted in and out. He thrusted his hips, matching the movements of the object being used to fuck him. Suddenly there was a hum and vibration that he wasn't expecting. Malcolm jumped, forgetting his cuffed hands as the metal bit into his wrists. "Bloody hell! What the fuck is that?" He yelped out.

Jon quickly pulled the object out, turning it off as a shocked look came across his face. "Malcolm, haven't you ever played with toys before?"

Under the bottom edge of the blindfold, Jon could see his lover's cheeks starting to turn pink. "Not to sound like a prude, but...ah...no, I haven't."

Jon let out a soft chuckle. "Oh. This _is_ going to be fun." He pulled up the edge of the blindfold and showed the device to Malcolm. It was long, smooth and tapered towards the top. The girth was only two fingers, smaller than Jon or Trip so he knew it wouldn't stretch his muscles too much. Jon activated it again for Malcolm to hear the hum. "This is going to be in your ass for a little bit. You're probably going to want to come...and you very well might, but hold off as long as you can. If it gets to be too much, you remember what to say, right?"

"Yes sir. Red to stop."

"Ok. Good. Let's go again." Jon slid the humming object back into Malcolm as he pulled the blindfold back down over his eyes and Malcolm let out a moan of ecstasy at the sensation the vibration caused deep inside of him.

He moaned out as he felt Jon's warm mouth wrap around his engorged cock, sucking on him. The vibration inside his anal, the mouth sucking at his penis made him jerk and buck violently. He wanted so much to tangle his hands in Jon's hair and pulled at his hands, once again forgetting the cuffs as the metal bit him. He jerked, squirmed, bucked and pulled his body in so many ways.

The sensations of vibration, sucking and metal bitting was causing an overload. He was close, so close but worked at holding off. Jon increased the pressure and speed of his sucking, knowing his lover was close to coming. He thrust the toy deeper and faster into him, flicking a switch with his thumb, increasing the power and speed of the object as he heard the cuffs banging against the wood of the headboard.

Malcolm let out a loud series of moans and screams. "Oh God Jon! Yes! Yes! Oh God I'm going to come! Jon yes! Gaaaaawd!"

Malcolm's thrusting sent his cock deeper into Jon's throat as he swallowed at the thick liquid draining into his mouth. So much of it, he had to back off to keep from choking. He pulled the device away from Malcolm, turning it off, he quickly maneuvered himself to his knees, pulling Malcolm's legs up with him as he thrust himself in. He pulled the blindfold off, wanting to look into Malcolm's eyes as he took this man that was at his mercy.

Malcolm's muscles still twitching from the sensations of vibration and orgasm, tightened and contracted around Jon as he entered him. "Oh God Malcolm, you're so very tight! I've wanted to fuck you like this for so long."

Malcolm's anal still sensitive from the vibrations of the toy, and now Jon's big, hard cock filling him sent waves of sensations through him that he never felt before. He bucked his hips, pulled at the cuffs bruising his wrists, and letting out loud moans. "Jon! God yes! Jon!"

Jon reached over, grabbing at the device and activating it again, he rubbed it against Malcolm's hardness. Malcolm bucked and writhed wildly at the sensation as Jon moved it down slightly, feeling the vibration against his balls and where the two men were joined.

They both loudly moaned and screamed out each other's names as they simultaneously released, Jon leaning back slightly to avoid getting splashed in the face. Jon knew that the ship was well insulated with soundproofing, but made a mental note to have Trip check the noise levels of all three of their quarters and make adjustments if necessary.

Jon collapsed down on top of Malcolm, breathing heavily, he gasped out. "That was great!"

Malcolm closed his eyes, his own heavy breathing as he gasped. "Yes sir. So very great. Holy shit."

Jon rolled off of him, getting the key to release Malcolm from his restraint. He took Malcolm's hands and studied the bruises on his wrists. He kissed at the bruises. There was concern in Jon's voice as he spoke. "You shouldn't be so violent with yourself, you could have broken a bone."

Malcolm's cheeks got a little pink. "I uh...kind of liked the way it felt. I liked the way all of it felt." There was a long pause when Malcolm remembered and quickly added. "Sir."

Jon smiled against his wrists. "I'm so glad you enjoyed that, but I'm not done with you yet. Take a shower with me."

XXX

Jon rubbed the lather of soap on Malcolm's wet body, feeling the hard, tight muscles under his fingers as he gave passionate kisses, filling his mouth with his tongue. He moaned as he felt Malcolm's hands running along him, searching every inch of him. He shuddered as the light touch of Malcolm's fingers caressed the back of his neck then upwards, tangling into his hair.

Without breaking the kiss or touches, Jon pushed a step, guiding them both under the spraying water to rinse the soap off of their bodies. He moved his lips, placing small kisses on his cheek as he traveled to Malcolm's ear. He gave a nip at the lobe while reaching down, stroking at Malcolm's growing hardness. "Think you have enough in you to go again?" He whispered.

"I think so, sir."

"Good. Fuck me Malcolm. Fuck me hard."

Malcolm pulled back and looked Jon in the eye. "Sir?"

Jon smiled at him. "You heard me. Fuck me hard. Fuck me as hard as you want. Make me scream for you."

Malcolm sucked in a deep breath and bit his lip as the thrill of fucking his sir rushed over him and his cock became harder. "Yes sir." He huffed out. He turned Jon around, and because of the height difference meant that Jon would have to get down on all fours.

The hard tile of the shower floor pressing into his knees and scraping at him as Malcolm slid his fingers in, working in and out preparing and exhilarating him. Malcolm bent a finger upwards, pressing his prostate, making him moan. "Oh God yes!" He huffed as his hips moved to the rhythm. He shuddered as Malcolm pulled his fingers from him. A hard breath in anticipation.

Malcolm slowly went down, lining himself up, teasing at Jon's ring with the head of his cock. He leaned forward and growled in Jon's ear. "Are you sure you want me to fuck you as hard as I want?"

"Yes! Please yes! Yes."

Malcolm placed one leg against Jon's hip, with his foot flat on the floor and the other knee on the floor against his other side, squeezing Jon between his legs. He thrust his hard, throbbing cock in, balls deep as Jon let out a groan.

Jon knew Malcolm was big, but now feeling him inside made it seem even bigger as he felt the hard thrusts going deep into him and his tight pucker being stretched more than it had been before. Thrust after hard, deep thrust, Jon huffed and moaned as he pounded his fist onto the tile. "Oh God yes Malcolm! God spank me!"

In Malcolm's excitement, he brought his hand down hard andswift on Jon's ass as a loud crack rang out.

Jon yelped and realized he had just made a mistake. "Ugh! Red! Red! Red!"

Malcolm quickly pulled out from Jon, his eyes wide. "Oh God Jon! I'm...I'm sorry. You said to fuck you as hard as I want."

Jon rolled over and sat on the floor. The cool tile felt good on the stinging of his cheek. "No. It wasn't that, it was the spank. Too hard." They both sat looking at each other for a moment then started busting out laughing. "Oh damn Malcolm...and Trip says I get heavy-handed."

"Sorry sir. I guess I just got too excited."

Jon's voice was tight from the pain. "It's ok. We'll work on that...find a happy medium, but woo-wee that stung!"

Jon didn't get the firecracker explosion he was hoping for, but that was ok, as he knew there will be another time. They both agreed that playtime in the shower was over and bedtime was more in order. Malcolm laid in bed, looking at the glowing red handprint left behind on Jon's bottom, as he gently rubbed at it, he leaned down and placed soft kisses on the spot. "I really am sorry about that sir. I didn't mean to hit you so hard."

Jon rolled over and took Malcolm in his arms. "First off, Mal...we don't use the word "hit". You didn't hit me, you spanked, smacked or whacked me. Second, I asked you to. Third, I know you didn't mean to do it so hard, that's what a safe word is for. Until we each learn the other's tolerance level, these things are bound to happen. Don't feel guilty about it."

"Yes sir. I understand. Sir? May I ask a few things?"

Jon smiled. "Malcolm, you may ask me anything, anytime you want." He gave a playful nip on Malcolm's bottom lip.

"Does Trip ever spank you?"

"Sometimes. When I ask him to. Why?"

"I was just wondering why you asked me to spank you. The way I understand a sub/dom relationship, it's the submissive that takes the...uh... Punishment?"

"Punishment. Correct. Yes, usually that's how it works, but from time to time, I do enjoy a smack. Kind of gives me that extra boost over the edge, if you know what I mean." Jon wagged his brows at him.

Malcolm gave a soft chuckle. "I think I do sir. Is the word "red" also used for Trip?"

"Yes. That's the standard for all three of us. By the way, I must commend you for stopping so quickly. I was impressed. Tell you a story. When me and Trip first started this thing, there was more than once that he hurt me. I screamed my damned head off yelling "red" and had to shove him away. He's learned since then, but still...he's a very tenacious lover. Once he gets going into it, he doesn't want to stop."

"But, if you're the dom, and he didn't follow instructions right away...isn't that a very bad thing sir?"

"Little secret? It's really the submissive that has all the power. I could touch you as light as this..." He lightly brushed a finger across Malcolm's cheek. "...and if you say "red", I'm compelled to stop. The pain level is completely in your control. The pain should always be to enhance the pleasure, never to harm. We were still learning and experimenting at the time. He just got overzealous, but like I said, he's learned since then."

"Sir? How was it decided who would be the submissive and who would be the dominant?"

Jon thought for a moment. "I don't think it was decided in the sense of we talked about it, it just sort of happened that way. I guess because I always out-ranked him, he was accustomed to taking orders from me and because I'm a little older than him, I seem to carry a little more confidence. You have a lot of confidence too, you know. Except when it comes to your love life, that's where you lack confidence and I hope to bring more of it out in you."

"My love life sir?"

"Mal, you are a very attractive man. I know of several women on this ship that would jump at the chance of a date with you...if you'd just ask. I also know of at least two men that has had fantasies about you."

Malcolm blushed. "No sir. I'm not that great looking."

Jon tucked his hand under Malcolm's chin, lifting his face to him. "You see? This is where you lack confidence. You are very attractive, you just need to tell yourself that. And let me revise my previous statement, now that you belong to me and Trip, those women...don't ask."

Malcolm chuckled. "I won't. I kind of like the idea belonging to the two of you sir."

"We like the idea of belonging to you as well." Jon wrapped Malcolm into a tight embrace. "Let's get some sleep sweetheart, we have a busy day tomorrow."

It was early morning as Malcolm and Jon exited the cabin together. As the doors slid open, an ensgin was walking by, the same ensign that witnessed Malcolm and Trip together. She raised an eyebrow at the pair. _Reed is messing with BOTH of them!? Does the other know? Oh sweet Lieutenant...you're playing a dangerous game here._ She thought as she sadly shook her head and walked away.

Jon cocked an eyebrow at Malcolm. "Wonder what that look was for."

"Oh that. Yeah...it seems you're supposed to kill me for shagging your man sir."

"Oh. I see. In that case, remind me later today to jettison you out a torpedo tube."

"Yes sir. I'll be sure to remind you." Malcolm chuckled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Around the ship, tongues were wildly wagging at the escapades of the armory officer playing with fire. There were many theories as to his eminent demise that ranged from being launched into a system's sun, to being fed alive to Phlox's carnivorous zoo animals.

It was lunchtime and Jon made a special point to go to the crew mess, where he found Malcolm and Trip sitting together. He noticed the uncomfortable silence of the room as he approached the table. "Malcolm, after lunch, I need to see you in my ready room to go over some of your new security protocols."

"Yes sir. I'll be there."

"Trip? How much longer will the deflector array be off line?"

"Three...four hours tops. The security protocols are slowing us down, Cap'n." He shot a look at Malcolm.

"Well, hopefully after my discussion with Mr. Reed, that will change."

"Let's hope." Trip muttered.

Jon looked down at Trip's plate and scowled. Although the food had been pushed around, he could tell by the amount that Trip hadn't eaten any. He leaned down and gave Trip a quick kiss.

Jon wasn't too much on the PDA rules and the crew had often seen a peck here and there between the pair, figuring that in his way, the Captain was marking his territory, but they always kept it at a little peck, nothing overly sensual and no one really thought too much about it.

Jon leaned over and gave Malcolm a quick peck. He spoke loud enough, without actually yelling, for the room to hear. "See you in my ready room...sweetheart." He took a step back, behind Trip so he couldn't see, he got Malcolm's attention and pointed at Trip then to his plate. Malcolm understood the message and nodded.

After Jon left, the room shot shocked glances towards Trip and Malcolm. They both looked around and in unison questioned. "What?" Everyone in the room quickly turned to their plates and continued eating in a rushed manor.

"Well...looks like Cap'n is anxious to get the array back on line, so I better get at it." Trip started to stand.

"Hold on there. Eat your lunch."

"Mal...I really have a lot of work to do, besides, I ate some of it."

"No you didn't. I've been watching you and you haven't eaten a bite. Sit down and eat."

Trip leaned in towards Malcolm, and with a smirk, he quietly questioned. "Or what? You gonna spank me?"

"Maybe. You might want to ask sir about that though. Seems he rather prefers _red_ than my hand."

Trip gulped. "He wouldn't let you do that."

"You willing to test it? Sit down and eat, remember...I'm watching you."

Trip sat in a huff and shoved a large fork-full of the pasta into his mouth, over exaggerating the swallow to prove that he actually swallowed it. Malcolm smirked as he had an idea. Tonight Trip would get a little surprise at dinner.

XXX

"Do you really think all these security procedures are necessary?" Jon questioned Malcolm as he leaned back in his chair.

"I believe so sir. I mean...if one Romulan operative was able to get on the ship...how do we know it won't happen again?"

"I agree that security needs to be tightened on the ship, in light of what happened, but I really think you've gone overboard with this. I'm getting complaints from every department head on the ship. Hell! Even T'Pol is complaining!"

"Sir, all due respect, I believe it's just because it's something new. Give it time for people to get used to it and things will run more smoothly and the complaints will stop."

"The complaints will stop if I do nothing because people will get the sense that the complaints are falling on deaf ears. Fix it Malcolm. That's an order."

"Aye sir. I'll work on the changes more."

"Good. Now, on a personal note, did Trip eat his lunch?"

"Half of it. He filled up more on the bread though."

"Over half his breakfast this morning and half his lunch...I guess that's some progress."

Malcolm smiled. "I have a pretty good feeling he'll eat all of his dinner tonight. Between the two of us...we may break him of this self starvation habit."

"What makes you so sure he'll eat all of his dinner?"

"Let's just say I have a little surprise cooked up."

"Malcolm?"

"You'll see."

XXX

The three were at the dinner table as chef brought in their plates. Trip was last to be served and his was the only plate covered. He cocked his head at this and gave Jon a questioning look.

"Don't look at me, I have no clue. This was Malcolm."

Chef pulled the cloche to reveal two large portions of pan fried catfish. Trip gave a wide grin as his eyes sparkled and he licked his lips. "Catfish, hushpuppies and cole slaw? It's not my birthday...is it?"

When the cloche lifted, Jon looked at the plate and thought. _I made the right choice. Malcolm will be very good for him._

Malcolm smiled. "No. Not your birthday. Just thought you might enjoy a taste of home. Thought we all would. Bangers and mash for me, T-bone for Jon, catfish for you. Everybody enjoy."

Trip raised his brows at the gull of Malcolm calling Jon by his name. The relationship couldn't be at the level for that type of informality so soon, could it?...surely a good spanking would come his way, but he was too focused on the smell of catfish invading his nostrils to peruse the thought as he began wolfing down the meal.

"This was an excellent idea, Malcolm. Thank you." Jon smiled at him.

"You're welcome. So, Trip. I've been going over the security protocols again. Do you have any suggestions to make things better?"

Trip took a moment to swallow the mouthful of food before answering. "Well, first of all, why do I need different codes for each process? Take today for example. I had to take the deflector array off line to make adjustments. That took one code. In order to do that, I had to bypass the array sensors through the back-up comms sensors, which took another code. Then when I got in there to make my adjustments, I had to input a third code just to lock in the adjustments I made and a fourth code to bring everything back online. It's the same thing with everything I have to do. If I have to get a tool, I need a code for that too!"

"Engineering is one of the most critical areas of the ship. It should be the most protected to prevent someone of sabotage."

"I get that Mal. But all these codes. Sometimes myself and my crew forget what code is for what, and sometimes by the time I go through all these codes and steps, I forget what I was doing in the first place. Hell! I can't even get access to a replacement coil without a code!"

"Malcolm, I agree. A code for everything is a bit much. I need a code to get on the bridge, a code to get in my ready room, which is accessed through the bridge by the way...hell! I had to have a code just to go to the damn bathroom in my own damned ready room!" Jon quickly pointed out.

"Wouldn't want to have someone surprise you in the loo with your pants down would you?" Malcolm retorted.

"If an intruder got onto the bridge and into my ready room, maybe I deserve to be caught with my pants down. At least I'd be in the right place when I piss myself." They all laughed at that thought.

"That would be some report! Cap'n Jonathan Archer taking on a Klingon in the crapper with his pants around his ankles. Please let me be there when the Admirals read that report!" Trip hooted as they all laughed at the image.

Trip got them all back on track with a thought. "Malcolm, another critical area is the armory. I bet you got that place locked down tighter than Fort Knox. Remember the time the entire crew was knocked out by that gas except for me? What if something like that were to happen again? How would a ligament officer get access to the weapons? It could mean the difference of saving the ship. Saving Jon's life even."

Malcolm rubbed his chin in thought. "I guess I really didn't think about that. You're right. Even my own team is complaining about it. Ok. I get it. I'll lighten up on the security codes, but the critical areas still need better protection. Thumbprint ID maybe?"

"Well...if my thumb goes missing..." Jon shuddered at the thought.

They sat and thought for a few minutes when Trip spoke up. "What about voice ID? Each person has their own code that can access anything they need. A code that only they know, and if they are somehow being forced into using their code, they could deliberately say the wrong code and it would send an alert that there's a security breach."

Malcolm gave him a look of approval. "Yeah. I could set it up so that the signal goes to Starfleet Command as well. They would know that something is wrong and send help without us having to contact them. It would be useful in the event we're not able to contact them."

Jon was pleased with this idea. "I like it, but Malcolm, hold off on the signal to Command for now, just until we get the bugs worked out. No need to for the calvary to come running over a false alarm."

"Alright then, I'll get to work on it first thing in the morning."

"Good. Now that that's settled. Malcolm, I want you to get ready for tonight. I expect to see you in my quarters."

"2130?"

"No. Right away. Be waiting when I get there."

Malcolm nodded his head before leaving. Jon looked over at Trip's empty plate and smiled. He was very pleased that Trip ate all of his meal and even asked for a second helping of hushpuppies. Malcolm would be generously rewarded for this.

Trip crinkled his brows at Jon. "Jon...what's going on here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Malcolm. You let him get away with calling you by your name...not even a sir?"

"You call me by my name."

"Yes, but even when getting prepared...well...part of the preparation is getting into the mindset of the night's activity. He's being too informal." Trip lowered his eyes. "Do...do you love him more than me? AM I being replaced? Have you gotten tired of me?"

Jon took Trip's hand. "Oh honey. Is that what you think? No. You'll never be replaced. I love you. We've been together for over ten years." Jon smiled at him. "Sweetheart, I know it seems like I'm spending more time with Malcolm, but he has a lot to learn, and right now I need to focus on him, to teach him what he needs to know."

"Why did you bring him into our relationship?"

"I know you've been attracted to him for a while now and that's ok. I'm attracted to him as well. This way we can both have him without fucking up what we have. Like I said, he has a lot to learn."

"I can be there, help teach him."

"Not with what I have in mind Trip."

"And what exactly _do_ you have in mind?"

Jon let out an exasperated breath. "Trip. It's something I'm not ready to talk about yet. Just trust me with this. Ok?"

"But-" Trip quickly stopped and lowered his eyes when he saw Jon's hand twitch and the look on his face. "Yes sir."

"Good. Any plans for tonight?"

"I was thinking about going to the mess for movie night, sir."

"Good movie playing tonight?"

"_White Lightening_, sir."

Jon lowered his head and let out a long sigh. "Trip. Look at me. Honey. I love you, I really do. I _promise_ I'm not leaving you. I just need for you to trust me with this for a while. You'll see, once I work with Malcolm some...well...you'll see. Can you do that for me? Give me and Mal a little time...time so that things will be better for you?"

"I guess. I just wish I knew what was going on. Why you're doing this. Why you're spending so much time with him."

"You'll spend time with him too. Later tonight, after the movie, I'll send him to you. Sound good?"

"No. I'd rather be a part of...whatever it is you're doing."

"Trust me honey...you're a _huge_ part of what I'm doing. I just need for you to be tolerant. Ok love?"

"Ok. I'll do my best."

Jon smiled. "That's all I ask. Now you go enjoy the movie and Malcolm will see you later." He leaned over and gave Trip a deep kiss. Brushing his lips against Trip's neck. "I love you sweetheart. Don't ever think differently."

XXX

Jon walked into his quarters and grinned. Malcolm was already undressed, clothes neatly folded on the table and laying on the bed waiting. What made Jon smile even more was Malcolm's rock hard erection waiting for him. "I know what you did for Trip. Thank you." He said as he leaned down, grasping Malcolm's hardness and giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Oh that? Figured he wouldn't pass on catfish. That man loves his catfish."

"It says a lot knowing that his sir is watching out for him, taking very good care of him."

"Well, unfortunately we can't feed him catfish every meal, but at least it's a start. We'll have to pay more attention to other foods he won't turn down."

"He likes prime rib."

"We'll try that tomorrow then. So, what's on the agenda for tonight?" Malcolm gave Jon a mischievous smile.

"Blindfolded again."

Jon pulled out the silk scarf and tied it around his eyes. "No handcuff this time, sir?"

"Not this time. I don't want you breaking a bone. My armory officer is no good to me if he can't shoot a phase pistol."

Malcolm chuckled. "Yes sir." He felt a light touch of something soft running up his leg, across his groin then up to his stomach. When it reached his side he jumped and let out a small laugh. "Tickles."

"Is that a red?"

"No sir."

"Good." Jon flicked the object at Malcolm's side more, making him twitch, squirm and giggle.

"Sir! That tickles!" Malcolm continued his giggling.

"But still not a red?" Even though Malcolm couldn't see it, Jon was smiling widely at his squirming and giggling.

"Getting to be borderline, sir."

Jon moved the object down to his groin, stroking and flicking with it. "Does it tickle here?"

Malcolm's back arched. "No sir. That feels...oh God sir. Please sir...suck me."

"Not tonight love." Jon moved the object down, lightly circling the pucker with it as Malcolm squirmed more.

The light touches, tickling and teasing his entire body lasted for hours. Jon never once touched him, only the soft object. Anytime Malcolm became close to the edge, Jon would stop, waiting for Malcolm to calm himself, denied the much needed release.

When it was over, Jon pulled the blindfold from him. For the first time, Malcolm could see the soft object that teased at him was a feather. He could also see that Jon was so deliciously hard and wanted that hardness inside of him. He reached up, rubbing his hands along Jon's legs up to his groin as he began stroking at Jon.

"Put your hands behind your back." Jon ordered.

Malcolm complied as Jon slid his hardness into his mouth, thrusting his hips until he felt the tightening of his muscles and the release of his essence spilling out into Malcolm's mouth.

He looked at the time on his bedside table. "Malcolm...get dressed."

Malcolm looked up, wiping at his mouth as his hard member ached in protest. "Sir?"

"Get dressed. Don't touch yourself and don't make yourself come. Trip should be back in his quarters by now. Go to him."

"Yes sir."

Malcolm got dressed, slowly, as his tingling body and screaming brain made it difficult for him to move without wanting to be satisfied.

Before he left, Jon turned to him. "Malcolm, look at me. Give Trip a big reward for eating all of his meal."

"Yes sir. I will." Malcolm had a devilish thought to how he would reward Trip. "Sir. If I may?" He glanced at the closet.

Jon smiled brightly. "Yes, of course you may. Any item you want."

Malcolm chose the claws, grinning at Jon, he made his exit.

Malcolm entered Trip's quarters and practically attacked him. "Hey whoa Mal! What the hell?"

Malcolm was quickly stripping off his clothes as he spoke. "You don't know what sir did to me! Get your beautiful ass over here and fuck the hell out of me now!" Malcolm flopped to his back on Trip's bed as he worked the claw glove onto his hand.

Trip was slightly confused, slightly amused and completely willing. "No foreplay first?"

"Foreplay later. Fuck now. Where's your lube?"

"Bedside drawer." Trip said as he started to get undressed.

Malcolm reached into the drawer and tossed the tube at Trip. Trip got down onto the bed, pulling Malcolm's legs into his arms, spreading him wide as he slipped his slick member into him.

He felt the claws digging into his hip, driving him fast and hard. Malcolm was on the edge when he walked into the room, so it only took a few fast pumps before Trip felt the warm liquid of his lover splashing onto his chest and dribbling down his stomach. Poor Trip wasn't anywhere close yet, as he continued his thrusts.

The claws digging into his hip, raking down his back, clutching at his firm, rounded ass all of which driving him deeper into this beautiful man under him. Malcolm's moans of delight filling his ears as his blue eyes gazed into the hazel grey.

Trip threw his head back in a deep growling moan as the claws dug hard into the small of his back, holding him deep inside of Malcolm as his wave of ecstasy spilled into him. In the same moment, more of his lover's thick liquid coating his chest, to join the previous plastering.

Trip let go of Malcolm's legs, dropping himself onto the small man as he gasped for air. He rolled off of Malcolm, looking quite amused. "Wanna tell me what the hell _that_ was all about?"

"S-Sir...did...wow! Fucking wow!"

Trip propped himself on his elbow, chuckling. "Ok Mal. Take it slow. Breathe. What did sir do to you?"

"Nothing really. He touched me..._with a feather!"_

"Ohhh! Yeah...that's pretty amazing isn't it? Told you he had ways...but uh...how come you was still so worked up when you came in here?"

"He didn't...didn't...let me...everytime I got close, he _stopped_!"

Trip's grin about split his face apart. "Oh shit Mal! No wonder! Fuck...I'm surprised you made it to my quarters without running in somewhere to jerk off!"

"Believe me Trip, I wanted to...I _really_ wanted to, but I was afraid that sir was watching me on the security monitors."

"Yeah. He probably was. Sooo...the Cleopatra Claw? How is it that you have it?"

"Cleopatra Claw? Is that what this thing is called? It's your reward for eating your dinner. I know you liked to be scratched and sir said I could use it. I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Naw. You coulda scratched harder if you wanted to. Take a shower lover?" Trip gave Malcolm a small kiss.

"Yeah. Kind of made a mess on you didn't I?"

After the shower, they laid in bed snuggling each other. "Why is it called a Cleopatra Claw?"

Trip chuckled. "We picked that up in Egypt. The guy that sold it to us said that Cleopatra herself would dawn those claws to scratch and gouge out the eyes of her enemies. Of course it was just a story to make a sale. I'm betting he had a couple dozen of these claws behind the counter. We didn't care. We had our own thoughts of what to use it for...obviously."

"How can you be so sure this didn't belong to Cleopatra?"

"First off, if it _did_ belong to Cleopatra, it would be in a museum somewhere, not a Cairo street market. Second, it's made of aluminum alloy...waaay past Cleo's time."

Malcolm chuckled. "Good point. So um...what's up with the tee-shirts and jogging pants?"

"Sir likes to see my...our muscles. The jogging pants? Easier and faster to strip off in the heat."

"And his choice of jeans? So tight, not that easy to strip off."

"Tell you a story. He bought those jeans in Italy. They were tight back then, but damn if they wasn't sexy on him and I let him know how sexy they were, so, he bought them. He's bulked up and more muscular now, so he can't button or zip them. Those were the jeans he was wearing the first time he spanked me."

"Well, I have to admit, first time I saw him wearing them...I wanted to rip them off with my teeth!"

"Yeah. Know what you mean."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Travis spotted Malcolm sitting alone at lunch, considering the past three days, he found it odd. "Mind if I join you, Lieutenant?"

Malcolm looked up at him with bleary eyes. "Hmm? Oh...sure."

"You look tired."

Malcolm tried to stifle a yawn. "Yeah...guess so." The past four nights had really taken a lot out of him, but damn if it hadn't been a hell of a ride, so he wasn't about to complain.

"Having lunch alone? Where's the Commander?"

"I don't know. He should have been here twenty minutes ago. Sir isn't going to like him skipping lunch."

"Sir?"

"Uh...yeah. The Captain. I don't know. I'm tired."

Travis shifted uncomfortably. "So...uh...what the hell is going on with the three of you anyways?"

Malcolm eyed him for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"Come on. It's all over the ship. Some kind of three-some or something."

Malcolm sighed. "We're in a relationship. All three of us."

"A tri-nogamous relationship? I've heard of that, but never actually knew anyone that was part of one. Well...other than Phlox's species, but that's a bit diffrent. What's it like?"

"The same as any other relationship, only there's three involved instead of two."

"I don't know Malcolm. Sounds like it could be fun and exciting at first, but aren't you worried that someone could get hurt? I mean, it could end up being you."

"Why would you think anyone will get hurt? Why do you think it'll be me?"

"Well, the Captain and Commander have been together a long time...before Enterprise. You're kind of the new guy. One of them could very easily start to look at you as an intruder, trying to take the other away from him."

"It's not like that. We all know where our place is. Sir just wants us all to be happy."

Travis chuckled. "Why do you keep calling the Captain "sir"?"

"I don't know. I'm very tried. Maybe you're right. Maybe I will be the one to get hurt, between the two of them...they're going to end up killing me if I don't get some sleep soon." Malcolm looked up and saw Trip making his way to the food cubicles and grabbed an apple then turn to rush back out.

"Hold on there." Malcolm called to him as he got up and rushed after him.

"Look, Mal. I don't have time right now."

"You don't think you're going to get away with just an apple do you?"

"Malcolm, I don't have time for a full lunch. I've been up to my elbows in coolant all morning dealing with the valve seals and I still need to purge the systems to get the antimatter chamber going again."

"You didn't even eat your breakfast this morning. Sir is going to be very upset with you."

"I don't like oatmeal."

"Why did you ask for it then?"

"Because chef won't make grits."

"What? Whatever. You'll sit down and have a sandwich."

"Malcolm. Seriously. I don't have time. Tell sir if you want. I gotta go." Trip took a big bite of his apple, turned and walked away as Malcolm's hand twitched.

XXX

The three sat at the dinner table in silence. Malcolm's head propped up onto his hand as he was starting to fall asleep. Jon sat, amused, watching his head jerk back and forth as Malcolm tried to fight the sleep. Trip pushing his food around, taking a nibble here or there in between sneaking food to Porthos under the table.

Malcolm's head gave a sharp jerk as his eyes snapped open. "Eat your lunch!"

Trip and Jon looked at him and snickered. "Malcolm. It's dinner." Jon said chuckling.

"Lunch, dinner. Whatever. Just eat Trip. Why the hell are you starving yourself anyway?"

"I'm not starving myself."

"Yes you are! You didn't eat breakfast or lunch and you've barely touched your dinner. Porthos has eaten more of your meal than you have."

Trip shot Malcolm a look. Jon looked under the table and ordered the pup to his bed. Malcolm glared at Trip. Jon looked at Trip. "You know Trip, maybe its time to give you a spanking. A _real_ spanking!"

"What? Seriously? Just because I was too busy for lunch today? Everybody skips a meal sometimes."

Jon let out a sigh. "Trip...we've been going through this for over ten years. It's not you skipping a meal because you got busy. I know what you're doing and so does Malcolm. What I don't understand is why."

"Gawd! The two of you act like it's a crime to miss a meal." Trip huffed out.

"Trip-" Jon started then stopped when Malcolm put a hand up at him.

Malcolm quietly pulled Trip's plate to him, cutting up half of what was left of the prime rib, that didn't go to the dog, and cut the baked potato in half, then pushed a larger than half portion of the broccoli next to the other foods he cut. He pushed the plate back to Trip. "Eat that much at least. Ok?"

"Half of the potato? Too much starch."

"Ok, fine. Half of the half, but all of the broccoli then." Malcolm was starting to feel like he was negotiating with a stubborn child.

Trip looked down at the plate and muttered. "Yes sir." As he stabbed his fork into a piece of broccoli.

It didn't go unnoticed by Jon or Malcolm that Trip had called Malcolm "sir", but neither one said anything about it.

After dinner, Jon took his "boys" back to his quarters. Malcolm stood to the side, leaning against the wall, not saying anything as Trip shifted uncomfortably, knowing that this wasn't about a fun time in the sack, this was about him.

"Trip. What are we going to do with you? Huh? You can't go though life like this. Why do you do this to yourself?" Jon tried to sound concerned, as he was, but there was an edge of anger in his tone.

"I need to lose some weight. Look, between the two of you force feeding me all week, I've gained like twenty pounds!"

"You've gained two pounds if that." Jon scolded.

"Two pounds, twenty pounds...still fat."

"Trip, will you just-" Jon started.

Malcolm pushed himself away from the wall. "Jon, sit down. Trip, take off your clothes."

Trip and Jon both blinked at him. Malcolm sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "Just do as I ask." He said exasperated.

Jon sat on the bed. Once Trip was undressed, Malcolm took him in front of the full length mirror behind the bathroom door, standing behind him, quietly said. "Tell me what you see."

Trip looked at his reflection. "I see a fat gut. Flabby love handles. Thighs too big. And a huge ass."

Malcolm wrapped his arms around Trip's waist and ran his hand down his stomach. "Honey. There's barely an ounce of fat on you. Your abs are like a washboard, your thighs are the perfect size. That ass? I could bounce a quid off that beautiful ass, and what love handles?"

"These!" Trip grabbed at his skin on his sides, not enough elasticity to pull on.

Malcolm ran his fingers through Trip's hair. "Honey, you are so beautiful and in excellent shape. You have strong muscles, glorious abs, and an ass I would kill for. What you think of as "fat," sweetheart...it's all in your mind. You need to start seeing that before you hurt yourself by making yourself sick."

Jon sat on the bed smiling as he listened to all of this. When his boys came back in the room, he moved over so they could sit with him. "Malcolm is right. You're perfect the way you look." His voice as soft as his face as he ran his fingers through Trip's hair.

Trip looked down at himself. "But if I eat too much...I'll get so fat and you won't want me anymore."

Jon cupped his face. "Honey, I'll want you no matter what. I just don't want you making yourself sick. Remember when you passed out on Mars? I don't want that to happen to you again. You have to eat better, love."

"That goes for me too, sweetheart." Malcolm added.

"I eat. I just eat smaller portions so I don't get too big. I just wish the two of you would stop making me gorge myself."

Malcolm nodded. "Ok Trip, make a deal with you. Neither myself or Jon will say anything more to you about eating, but you have to keep a journal. Everything you eat, what time you ate, and how many bites you actually consume. In a week, we'll all sit down together and take a look at it. Deal?"

"You mean like a food diary? I don't know. Seems kinda pointless."

"But it'll get us off your back for a week." Malcolm pointed out in his attempt at negotiating.

Trip thought for a moment. "Ok. I'll do it."

Jon took his hand. "You have to be honest in your journal. Honest about everything."

"I understand. I will sir."

The three spent the night in each others arms in a pile of warm love.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A few nights had passed before Jon summoned Malcolm to his room at 2130. As Malcolm entered, Jon asked him to sit...in _his_ chair while Jon sat on the bed.

As Malcolm sat, he inquired. "Waiting for Trip, sir?"

"No. First we talk. Malcolm, what you did a few days ago, the mirror, the journal. How did you know to do that? I've been dealing with this for over a decade with Trip, and I never thought of something like that."

"Tell you a story." Malcolm gave a small smirk at the line usage. "When my sister was a teen, she went through the same thing, believing she was overweight when she wasn't. My parents took her to a councilor, having her keep a journal was one of the things they told her do. Once she was faced with the facts, by her own written admition, that she wasn't eating enough the real therapy could begin. She's better now and to this day, she still keeps a journal. I'm hoping the same will help with Trip."

"It's not like we have councilors on the ship though."

"I spoke with Maddie's councillor, she's agreed that when Trip is ready, she'll have sessions with him via comm."

"Your sister was a teenager when she went through that, but she still goes to a therapist?"

Malcolm let out a small sigh. "This mental problem...it's life long. Trip may or may not ever be able to look into a mirror and see what he truly looks like."

"And what about sessions for you then?" Jon asked.

"Me sir? I don't have an eating disorder." Malcolm replied in surprise.

"No. Not an eating disorder, but you don't see yourself as you really are, that's some sort of disorder. Low self esteem or something?"

"Sir, what do you mean?"

"Malcolm, I tell you you're an attractive man, and you think you're not. I tell you that there are people who waited for you to ask them out, and you think I'm joking. I tell you that some hearts broke because me and Trip snagged you up and you don't believe me. Malcolm, you are attractive, what makes you think you're not?"

He let out a sigh. "My nose is too big, I got a crooked smile, a face only a mother could love, my eyes are a weird color, and I'm too short."

"Malcolm...your nose is proportionate, you have a beautiful face, and who wouldn't love to spend a day getting lost in those storm cloud grey eyes? Your lopsided smile is your best feature you know. And as for your height, do your feet touch the ground?"

Malcolm was taken aback by that last part. "Uh, well yes, of course they do."

"Well then, you're tall enough. Maybe you should ask around sometime. Maybe then you'll believe me when I tell you that there's quite a few on this ship that's had more than one dirty thought about you."

"And what about you? You can't possibly think you're so perfect."

"Me? I'm the sexist man that ever lived." Jon laughed. "No, I know there's things about me that aren't perfect. I could stand to tone up a little, and some say I'm a little too trusting, naive even, but you know what? I'm not too worried about it. I just accept it and keep going."

"I guess. But how do you just accept your faults? Don't you ever look in the mirror and sometimes think...I don't know, wish you were a diffrent person? Looked diffrent? Something?"

"No. Not really. Life's too short." Jon looked down as his face darkened. "Shorter for some than others."

"What does that mean?"

Jon looked into Malcolm's eyes. "Honey. Have you figured out what I'm trying to do with you yet?"

"I'm not sure but, it feels like...like maybe you're grooming me."

"That's exactly what I'm doing."

"Why?"

Jon let out a sigh and got oddly quiet. "I don't have much time left. Malcolm, I'm dying."

"_Dying? What?_ What do you mean? Jon..._what?_"

"Remember when the Klingons sent me to Rura Penthe and Kolos said that prisoners rarely live more than eight months, a year if lucky?"

"Yeah, but you were only there a week when we rescued you."

"That's all it took for the damage to be done. The dust was so thick, breathing it in, it damaged my lungs. When I first got back, the scans Phlox took at the time, well it didn't seem like anything was wrong and there wasn't any reason for Phlox to be concerned. About six months ago, I noticed that I was having a little trouble breathing and my chest felt heavy. I thought I might have been coming down with a cold or something and when Phlox checked, he found that all this time, there's been scar tissue and cystic growths building. It's progressed that there really isn't anything he can do for me, other than a lung transplant, and that isn't a gaurentee. My career will definitely be over, and my body might reject the transplant. Even if my body accepts it, I'd be on breathing treatments for the rest of my life, and that's something I'm not willing to go through. So, now I wait for the inevitable."

Malcolm couldn't hide his pain and sadness for his lover as he moved to the bed and wrapped his arms around him. "Oh God Jon. There has to be something that can be done. How long do you...?"

"Less than a year. No, there isn't anything. Believe me, I've looked at all the options and any treatments or surgeries, it's just not an option for me. That's why I've been so agressive at getting you ready. Malcolm, what I'm asking of you, when I'm gone, take my place. Trip needs someone to keep him on track, he needs someone to satisfy his needs, he needs discipline and control, he needs to be taken care of. I see that you are capable of being that man for him. Besides...he thinks you're hot." Jon grinned at him trying to lighten the mood.

"Trip? Does he know?"

"No. I haven't told him yet. I thought we could tell him together. Later, when he gets his problem addressed."

"Ok. Probably better for him that way. Do you want to be alone for a while or should I stay?"

"Stay. Malcolm tonight, I need something from you."

Malcolm watched confused as Jon stood up, took off his clothes and neatly folded them, placing them on the table. He got down on his knees in front of Malcolm, eyes to the floor. "Tonight I'm yours, sir."

"Uh...are you sure? After what happened in the shower?"

Jon looked up. "I need to do this with you, so you'll learn. Tonight, no red, if it's too much, I'll simply tell you, but there's no stopping." Jon's true intent was to allow Malcolm to practice on him, ensuring that Trip wouldn't get hurt.

Malcolm nodded his head. "Did I give you permission to look at me?"

Jon smiled and lowered his head. "No sir."

"Well. That's cause for punishment, isn't it?"

"Yes sir."

Malcolm instructed Jon to lay on the bed. Once he had Jon handcuffed and blindfolded, he went to the closet.

Jon let out a gasp at the sting of leather against his stomach. By the feel of it, he instantly knew it was the riding crop. He moaned slightly as he felt the rough leather move up to his chest. Another sting as the leather slapped on his nipple, followed by the warm, wet tongue and mouth of Malcolm kissing and licking at the nipple.

He moved his hands down to thread his fingers in Malcolm's hair, only to be stopped short by the chains of the cuffs Malcolm had chosen. The chains allowed his hands some freedom of movement, but it was limited and Malcolm was cunning enough to strategically keep himself just out of reach.

The leather traveled and teased across his chest, down his stomach before lightly running and teasing the length of his hardness. A slight twist and a sting on his balls made him jump and groan. "Too hard?" Malcolm asked with concern.

"Tolerable, sir. Please keep going, sir."

Malcolm gave another twist of the crop as the leather once again snapped against Jon's tender sack. He let out a gleeful groan as he felt the warm mouth sucking his testicles in.

Malcolm rolled him over, his arms crossing from the limited movements of the restraints. A hard stinging slap of leather to his ass was all it took to really get him charged up. "Oh God sir! Please spank me!"

"Mmm...you like being spanked?" Malcolm moaned in a husky voice as he caressed at Jon's ass.

"Yes sir. Please."

Another stinging smack as Jon bucked his hips. "Please sir. Fuck me! Fuck me hard."

"All in due time my dear. But for now..." Malcolm said in a hushed whisper. Jon shivered as he felt the leather crawl up his spine ending in a light tap at the top. He heard the pop of lube opening and bucked as a slippery digit entered him, followed by a second and third digit.

His hips bucking fast and wild as he felt yet another sting of the crop followed by the caressing rub of a hand and wet, warm lips kissing the stinging area.

Malcolm swatted him again and again, each time stopping between swats to rub and kiss the redding places.

Jon was so close to the edge that he thought he might lose his mind. The sheer mading ecstasy was overwhelming him when Malcolm suddenly pulled his fingers from him, and he felt the bed shift as Malcolm moved. His anticipation of what might come next made him shudder.

He waited a few moments, his body and mind coming back to him. He shifted his legs and body around to discover Malcolm wasn't in the bed him him. The room was eerily quiet and Jon was growing concerned. "Malcolm?"

There was no sound or movement. "Malcolm?" His heart started to pound as his mind raced. _Did something happen to him? Did he leave? I would have heard the door wouldn't I?_ Being restrained and blindfolded, he began to panic. "Malcolm? Malcolm!" He still didn't hear anything as his heart beat faster. _Oh God! What happened? How am I going to call for help? What am I going to say when somebody finds me like this? Oh God! Oh God!_ "**MALCOLM**!"

Suddenly Jon felt a hard hit of a body jumping onto his back, a leather slap to his ass and Malcolm laughing. "Always did want to ride you like a horse."

Jon was still in panic mode as his hips bucked wildly at someone jumping on him. Once he heard Malcolm's voice, he started to realize. "Oh. I get it. I'm the horse and you're the jockey?"

"Yep. Ready to race?" He slid his hard, slick cock into Jon and gave him a hard smack.

Jon groaned as Malcolm entered him, then yelled out at the smack. "Too hard!"

"Sorry honey." Malcolm said as he started to move his hips back and forth into Jon.

The two bucked in rhythm with each other when Jon felt a strange movement. Suddenly his body felt lighter and the bed seemed to slowly fall from under him.

Malcolm watch in curiosity as Porthos suddenly jump up from his doggy bed and run under Jon's bed. Porthos had been caught in zero gravity enough by now to sense when it was coming and learned to get under the bed, where he wouldn't float up too far from the ground, and be safe when the gravity dropped him back to the floor.

As Jon's body floated upwards, Malcolm inside of him, the limit to his cuffs were reached, pulling at his wrists as Malcolm used the leverage to thrust himself. Each thrust sent the pair in wild directions and Jon didn't know if he were up, down, left, or right as a strange thrill came on him at this sensation of being in control at someone else's will.

He felt Malcolm's body stretched over his as one hand released, then the other, freeing him from the restraints. His equilibrium told him he was facing downward as their bodies started going up further towards the ceiling.

He reached for the blindfold to remove it when he heard Malcolm's voice in his ear. "No. Leave it on."

"Yes sir." He replied as he felt his feet bump into the ceiling, sending the pair into a somersault, twisting and tangling their bodies in a passionate utopia. Jon found himself pinned in the front by the ceiling and behind by Malcolm.

His body being squished and rubbed into the metal of the ceiling, he delighted in having Malcolm's large hardness in him again as he moaned and writhed. He felt Malcolm's legs move up, and with a push, they were sailing through the air.

Jon let out a gasp of excitement as thrust after thrust sent him blindly floating around the room. He began to wonder if this was what it felt like to be a starship, blinded and depending on the trust of the pilot to send him safely soaring through the darkness.

He felt Malcolm's twitch inside of him as his own muscles tightened. He was getting close, so close and hoped that Malcolm wouldn't stop, wanting so desperately for that firecracker explosion. He suddenly felt a hard bump that impaled him deeper onto Malcolm, causing a guteral grunt.

Malcolm pushed himself deeper and deeper into Jon and Jon wondered how the hell they were being prevented from pushing off. He reached out and found Malcolm's arm, following the outstretched limb, he realized that he was using the bulkhead beams and his legs to hold them in place.

Malcolm was driving himself so deep, Jon thought for sure that he would be split opened as he quivered at the feel of Malcolm's hand stroking the length of his hardness and his aching muscles tightened to their limit before releasing himself in a loud, hard, orgasimtic wave of pleasure.

"Oh God Jon!" Malcolm cried out in his own firecracker explosion inside his lover as Jon shuddered against him.

Malcolm pulled the blindfold away and Jon jerked at the sight in front of him. Round globulars of white, sticky come floating and scattering through the air. "That's going to be a mess." Jon chuckled.

They floated and danced in the weightless moment, bodies tangling together in their afterglow, when they heard the noise of a hum and click. "Oh shit!" They both exclaimed in unison.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Malcolm woke early and laid watching his lover sleeping as thoughts of the night's conversation replayed in his mind. After about an hour he couldn't take it anymore and decided to go to the gym.

He was angry that this beautiful, wonderful man had such a short time left. He hated the Klingons for sending him to Rura Penthe, hated the gods for taking him away so soon, hated the universe for allowing such suffering. Maybe hitting the heavy bag would help work out his frustration.

As he walked into the gym, he was surprised that someone else was there in the early hour. He looked as Hoshi was doing a light stretch exercise. "Good morning, lieutenant." She smiled at him.

"Good morning. Didn't expect to see anyone else here at this hour." Malcolm shifted slightly.

"I usually do my exercises early. Helps me wake up and get loose for the day. I could leave if you want the place to yourself."

"No. That's ok. I was just a little surprised, that's all." He smiled at her.

"Well, I for one am glad to have company for a change. I usually skip some of my stretches since no one is around to spot me. Would you mind?"

"Huh? Oh. Spot you? Sure, no problem Hosh."

They both worked on stretching routines, spotting one another. As they worked on one stretch, in a sitting position, Malcolm gave Hoshi an uncomfortable look. "Hoshi. Do you mind if I ask you a question...as a friend?"

"No, not at all. What's on your mind."

"Do you think I'm attractive?"

Hoshi tilted her head sideways. "Malcolm! Are you kidding me? Of course you're attractive. Why do you think I spent all that time having meals with you in the mess and flirting with you? I was waiting for you to ask me out, but you never did. Guess you never thought of me like that, so I gave up and moved on."

Malcolm looked at her in shock. "I thought of you like that, I just figured you were being nice and that someone as...well...as hot as you wouldn't give me a second look."

"Mal! Are you kidding!?" She roared in disbelief. "Me and Sandy got into a fight over you once! She was intrested too. We didn't speak to each other for over a week!"

"Sandy Watkins? Seriously?" Malcolm eyed her suspiciously.

"And Janet Viktors, Robert Hemsworth, Gina Thompson, Akeno Nguyen, and at least a half dozen others that I know of. Guess the Captain and Commander were the lucky ones to get you." She shrugged.

Malcolm cracked a wide grin. Maybe he wouldn't need to hit the heavy bag after all.

XXX

Trip sat at the breakfast table eyeing the lump on Jon's forehead. "Alright. One of you gonna tell me how you got that goose egg?"

Jon dropped his head chuckling hard as Malcolm smirked. "Malcolm had the brilliant idea to disengage the gravity."

Trip blinked at him. "Sex in zero g? Damn. Why didn't I ever think of that? How was it?"

"Oh it was great...until one of _your_ people apparently noticed that the gravity in my quarters was turned off and turned it back on without warning." Jon glared at Trip.

"So that's how you got the lump?" Trip responded with a cheesy grin.

"Yeah. Fell from the ceiling and cracked my head on the bedside table. I could have broken my neck you know. Your people really should warn someone before turning the gravity back on, or at least _ask_ if the person wants it on."

"I'll pass that thought along. So, Malcolm...what bumps and bruises did you get when you fell?"

Malcolm grinned as Jon huffed out. "None. Lucky bastard landed right in the middle of a nice soft bed. Lucky bastard."

Trip couldn't help the roaring laugh. "Damn...next time invite me! Zero g...love to give that a try!"

Malcolm wagged his brows at Trip. "We could do that tonight, if sir says it's ok."

"I think that's a good idea, in fact I want to see both of my my boys tonight in my cabin, we'll have dinner there tonight."

"Yes sir." They replied in unison while grinning.

"Well...guess I should get to work. May I be excused sir?" Trip asked.

Jon looked at Trip's plate and scowled. He had to remind himself of the deal they made. "You may." He grunted. He really wanted to tell Trip to eat, as he only ate two bites, leaving the rest.

After Trip left Jon shoved his hand through his hair and gestured to the plate. "I really don't see how he does it. How is he not half starved to death by now, or at the very least pass out face first in the antimatter chamber."

"If he's anything like my sister, he drinks a lot of liquids to trick his brain into telling it that his stomach is full. Maybe even takes in supplemental nutritions to keep his body going."

"Tonight? Tonight is when we take a look at his journal?"

"Yes, I think tonight will be a good time for that. Hopefully, when he sees it in writing, he'll see the damage he's doing to himself, not to mention the pain and worry he's causing to the people that love him."

XXX

The meals were delivered to Jon's quarters as he requested. Jon cleared his throat. "Before we eat, Trip, can you show us your journal, please."

Trip let out a sigh. "Guess that was the deal." He quietly said as he pulled it up on the PADD and set it in the middle of the table.

As Malcolm had suspected, during the week, Trip had consumed more liquid than food. When they inputted into the computer what he consumed during the week, the calorie intake was barely enough to sustain for one day let alone a week.

Trip sat staring at the data in front of him. "I...I...this can't be right. There's a mistake. Maybe I forgot to log in some things I ate."

Jon looked sadly at Trip as he quietly spoke. "It's right honey. You didn't forget to log anything."

Trip shook his head. "No, no. There's a mistake. There _has_ to be a mistake. Right?"

Malcolm shook his head. "Trip, honey, it's time to admit you have a problem, but we can help you fix it. I know a therapist that can help you get to the bottom of why you do this and help you work through it. We can also talk to Phlox about a nutritional program for you."

Trip scoffed. "Yeah...knowing Phlox, he'll have me eating some weird bugs or worms...worse..._slime_. Yuck! No thanks."

"Ok, not Phlox then, we can look elsewhere for a nutritional specialist for you. The point is, we just want you to be healthy, physically and mentally. Please Trip, let us help you." Malcolm practically begged.

Trip sat looking at the data longer. As much as he wanted to, be couldn't deny the facts in front of him. Finally he slowly nodded his head. "I'll contact that therapist in the morning." He slowly picked up his fork and took a slow bite of his grilled chicken.

They ate their dinner in silence, the mood too thick and heavy for any conversation. When the meal was over, Jon smiled at Trip's empty plate.

Trip looked down at the floor. "I think I should go back to my room and go to bed. I'm not really in the mood for anything tonight."

Jon had a sudden fear that Trip might go to his quarters and force himself to vomit the meal. "No Trip. I would rather if you stayed and sleep with me tonight. Just the two of us?"

Trip looked up at Malcolm. "It's ok. I think that would be a good idea too. The two of you need some time together. I'll send the contact information for the therapist to your inbox." Malcolm smiled at Trip.

After Malcolm left and Jon and Trip settled into bed, Trip laid quietly thinking of the data. "Jon. Has it really been this bad all these years?"

"It's gotten worse in the past few years, but yes, it's something that always worried me. Maybe that's why sometimes I get so hard on you about eating. I just don't want you to get sick. You will contact that therapist...won't you?"

Trip nodded his head and snuggled closer to Jon. "Yes I will, I promise. I'm sorry I upset you so much all these years. I didn't know that's what I was doing. How could you have stuck with me for so long?"

Jon smirked at Trip. "Tell you a story. One day I was arguing with a snobby Vulcan and this guy came around the corner. My heart jumped ten feet in the air and I knew right then and there he was the one for me. I love you honey, until my last breath."

Trip looked up at him. "How...how come we never got married?"

Jon looked at him in shock. "I-you...you want to get married? You told me once that you're not the marrying type."

Trip shrugged a shoulder. "That was then. I was younger, now...I don't know. I think...maybe someday."

Jon wrapped his arms tighter around Trip and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Oh honey. Let's not talk about that right now. Right now, let's just get some sleep. We'll talk about someday another day."

In the morning Trip had contacted the therapist. Once she looked at his journal, she concluded that the situation was very serious and set up sessions three times a week, giving him names of several nutrition specialists. She spoke with Jon and Malcolm, advising them to be patient with him and gave them advice of ways to get him eating properly.

Two days had passed, Jon and Malcolm pleased that Trip had been eating more, except at breakfast, which continued to baffle everyone.

"I don't get it, Trip. Why aren't you eating your breakfast?" Jon asked in confusion

"Eggs are runny."

"Ok. So, I'll send them back and tell chef to make more, cook them longer."

"No. It's ok. I don't really want eggs."

"Pancakes then? French toast?"

"No."

Malcolm had a sudden realization. "Grits."

Trip perked up as his eyes brightened. "Yeah. Can you get chef to make me some? I mean really...it's not that hard. Just as easy as making oatmeal."

Jon sighed. "I talked to chef about that once, remember? He said that you and only a few others on the ship will eat grits. He doesn't want to make a large batch to go to waste and doesn't have time to make special request orders."

"Yeah...bet if you told him the grits were for _you_ he'd make them."

"I don't see that happening, but I'll ask him again."

"Oh this is rediculious!" Malcolm huffed as he threw his napkin on the table. "Trip...you want grits? You're going to get grits!" Malcolm huffed as he stomped towards the kitchen.

A moment later Jon and Trip heard pots and pans crashing, yelling in French and a phaser blast coming from the kitchen. They jumped up and ran into the kitchen to see what was going on.

Malcolm was standing at the stove, reading on the PADD how to make grits as chef stood in the corner, eyes wide, pointing at Malcolm. "Il est fou!"

Jon cocked his head. "In English please."

"He's crazy!"

Jon looked around the kitchen at the pots and pans that had been thrown and the blast mark on the wall and smirked. "No. He just really wants you to make grits. Can't you at least do that?"

Chef rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. "La vérité est que je ne sais pas comment."

Malcolm shot back over his shoulder. "La recette est ici sur le PADD, il suffit de regarder!"

Jon let out a loud whistle. "English!"

Malcolm turned in a huff. "Basically, he said he doesn't know how to make grits and I told him to look it up on the PADD."

Chef shot off something to Malcolm in French as Malcolm glared at him. "I may be a bloody Englishman, but I at least have enough sense to read a recipe! Goddamn snobby frenchie!"

The two started yelling at each other in French as Jon looked at Trip with his arms crossed over his chest. "You see what kind of pain in the ass you are sometimes."

"All I wanted was some grits."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** _A huge thank you to mariposafria for the great reviews and the kick to my ass that I needed to get back to this story._

**Chapter 9**

Jon and Malcolm sat, each drumming their fingers against the desktop impatiently as the door slid open

"What time is it exactly?" Jon asked Trip sternly.

"Exactly 2135, sir." Trip replied as his eyes stayed focused to the floor.

Jon cocked a brow at him as he stood. "Between that and what happened in the galley this morning, that has earned you a total of ten wacks."

One corner of Trip's mouth twitched upwards. "Yes sir."

"I'm not done." Jon said as he went to sit on the edge of the bed. "Since it was Malcolm's meal interrupted to intervene on your behalf, Malcolm will be issuing your punishment tonight."

Trip swallowed hard as Malcolm's words a few weeks ago screamed in his brain. _"It seems sir prefers 'red' rather than my hand."_

Trip looked up and questioned nervously. "S-Sir?"

"It was Malcolm who was inconvenienced by your stubbornness, and it will be Malcolm who will give you your punishment."

Trip lowered his eyes to the floor. "Y-Yes sir."

Malcolm gave a small smirk. "Take your clothes off."

Trip nodded and took his clothes off, neatly folding and putting them on the table. As he started to get on the floor, he heard Malcolm's strong demand. "No. Not on the floor."

"Sir?" Trip asked in confusion as he watched from the corner of his eye while Malcolm stood up.

Malcolm looked at Jon. "May I, sir?" He gestured towards Jon's chair.

Jon nodded and watched as Malcolm sat and pated at his lap. "Lay across my lap Trip."

Trip shot a nervous glace towards Jon. Not having been spanked by Malcolm before, he wasn't too sure in the other man's ability to not harm him.

Jon knew Trip's nervousness and spoke in a quiet, reassuring voice. "It's ok darling. This is what I've been working on with Mal, and I'm right here to make sure everyone is safe. Go ahead."

Trip laid across Malcolm's lap and counted off the spanks as they came down. By the fifth spank, Malcolm had shifted so that his knee was firmly planted against Trip's hard cock as Trip grinded himself into the knee with each whack and joyfully moaned as Malcolm's hand rubbed and caressed his sweet, cherry red ass between whacks.

By the time the tenth whack came, Trip was so close to the edge he thought he'd lose his mind. He heard Malcolm command him once again. "Your actions this morning caused embarrassment to our lover. Apologize to him."

"Yes sir." Trip started shifting to stand up when Malcolm's hand grabbed a fist full of the blonde hair, pulling Trip's head up to look at him.

"No. Crawl to him. Beg for his forgiveness."

Jon smirked as he watched Trip slide down Malcolm's legs and crawl over to him. "I'm so sorry for embarrassing you this morning, sir. Please forgive me."

Jon spread his legs wide. "Show me how sorry you are."

Trip reached up and pulled Jon's jeans down enough to free his engorged cock, stroking before opening his mouth and sucking in the full length of Jon.

Jon threw his head back as he tangled his fingers through the blonde hair. "Oh yes! That's it baby! Beg my forgiveness!"

Malcolm sat and watched as his lovers enjoyed each other. He reached to cup his hardness into his hand when Jon shot him a look and shook his head in the negative.

Malcolm quickly dropped his hand away from himself as Jon smirked at him. "Good boy." Jon praised.

"Mmmff" Trip muffled out around Jon's cock.

Jon gave him a light smack on top of his head. "Not you. I was talking to Mal. You just keep apologizing."

Trip let out a slight moan as he took in more of Jon and quickened his pace. After a few moments when Jon wasn't able to hold back any longer, he let out a loud moan. "Oh God! I forgive you!" He cried out as he spilled down Trip's throat.

Trip pulled himself back, resting his weight on the heels of his feet, and wiped at his mouth. "Would you like anything else sir?"

Jon cupped Trip's face. "Look at me."

Trip looked up at Jon as he leaned in close and whispered in Trip's ear. Trip looked over his shoulder and gave a wide smile at Malcolm. "I think he would like that very much sir."

Jon stood up. "Malcolm, you have done a very good job and deserve a reward. Take your clothes off and lay on the bed."

Malcolm stood. "Yes sir." He quickly removed, folded and placed his clothes along with Trip's as he laid down.

Jon tied the silk scarf over his eyes as Trip got the cuffs and secured his hands and feet to the bed. "We need for you to stay still for a bit." Trip explained. Malcolm laid as he listened to the other men moving around the small cabin and softly giggling.

He let out a light gasp when he felt something warm dribbling over his body in a thin stream. He then felt dots of something cold being placed on various areas of him. A cold dot on each nipple, several cold dots on his stomach, chest, neck, and legs, cold dots around the base of his ever growing hard cock then followed by more of the warm stream of...something.

Malcolm almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the _'pppffftttt'_ sound and thought that it sounded a lot like a whip cream or shaving cream can. His imagination was starting to run wild when the blindfold was suddenly pulled away.

He looked down at himself and saw that he was covered with whipped cream, chunks of strawberries, banana, and pineapples. He was streamed in a gooey mess of chocolate and carmel sauce and completed with rainbow colored sprinkles.

Trip gave him a grin. "Sir thinks you deserve some ice cream for your reward."

Malcolm couldn't help his huge grin. "Oh I get it. And I'm the ice cream!"

Jon and Trip grinned at each other and in unison nodded their heads. "Yep!"

Both men leaned down and began licking at the "ice cream", nibbling off the fruit as they went along. Each of them taking turns to feed pieces of fruit they carried in their teeth to Malcolm, giving him kisses as he eagerly took the pieces.

Malcolm rolled his eyes to the back of his head as Jon's warm mouth took his stiff cock in while Trip sucked and licked at the sauce on his neck. After a moment, Trip began working his way down to Malcolm's chest then stomach.

Jon pulled back and glanced at Trip. "Enjoy the main course my love."

Trip took Mal into his mouth as Malcolm let out a groan. Malcolm bucked his hips into Trip and huffed out. "Oh God yes."

Trip felt a hand tangle in his hair and a pull made him release Malcolm from his mouth. "Not yet." Jon's voice rasped out. "Take his cuffs off." Jon told Trip as he went into the drawer for the bottle of lube.

Once the cuffs were removed, Jon checked Malcolm's wrists. "Not as many bruises this time. That's good."

"Your armory officer would be no good to you with a broken hand, sir." Malcolm smirked.

Jon gave him a smile back. "No, he wouldn't. Roll over, on your knees."

Jon coated Trip's fingers and watched as he slid them into Malcolm, making the smaller man moan and buck as he was being prepped before pulling Trip back and sliding his hard lubed cock in.

Malcolm thrust against Jon's body as he panted out. "Oh sir! You feel so good!"

Trip cupped and squeezed at Jon's ass, feeling the muscles working as he teased at his pucker. "Sir. May I?"

"Yes darling. Yes you may." Jon groaned out as he felt the slick fingers sliding into him. A moment later he felt the fingers pull from him and replaced by Trip's hard length.

Jon in the middle, Trip's thrusts driving him into Malcolm, as Malcolm pushed back into him, it suddenly occurred to Jon that he had never had it like this before, filling one man while another filled him.

His mind went into a sensory overload as he made attempts to control the driving force but realized it was no use...he was the one suddenly at the mercy of the other two as their simultaneous rhythms worked and played on his body.

His muscles tensed, his brain unraveling, fingers digging into Malcolm's hips as he screamed out. "Oh! Oh! Oh shit!"

Trip's continuous thrusts forced him to ride through his orgasm as Malcolm continued to push back on him, driving him in deeper. The sudden, surprising hard wave that came on him from out of nowhere was almost more than what he could comprehend or handle as he let out a loud scream. _"FUUUUCK!"_

Jon bit down hard into Malcolm's back as Malcolm let out his own yell. Jon wasn't sure if the yell was from the bite or Malcolm's own orgasm release, but either way, Mal rode it out as Jon felt Trip's release and a growl coming from him at the same time Malcolm's pucker squeezed around him in his release.

The three collapsed onto the bed, huffing for air. "Wha-what the hell was _that?_" Jon asked between gasps of air.

Trip gulped in a deep breath of air. "Best goddamn ice cream I ever had!"

"Me too!" Malcolm gasped. "I'm not a big fan of ice cream, but I sure as bloody hell can have that every night!"

XXX

**_Reminder: Pen name will be changed to Annastesia LaFayette._** _(Not my real name)_ **_Please continue to follow me and please leave your lovely reviews._**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After they showered, the three laid in bed together, Jon on his back in the middle as his boys rested their heads on either side of his chest.

"Sir, may I ask a question?" Malcolm quietly spoke.

"Darling, I told you before that you may ask me anything you want at anytime. What is it?"

"How come you don't want us to look at you?"

Jon gave a soft chuckle and ran his hand through Trip's hair. "You want to answer that one my dear?"

Trip slighty turned his head up to look at Malcolm as he took his hand. The pair's fingers intertwined across Jon's stomach. "It reminds us that we are the submissive. Jon is the dominant, our alpha. As you know, in nature, you never look the alpha in the eye. It is meant to keep us in our place. Hey. What's this?"

Trip suddenly sat up and started to inspect various places on Malcolm's body. "Mal, you have red spots on you, are you alright?"

Jon sat up and checked the spots in concern as Malcolm shook his head. "I'm fine. Just the places where the pineapple was on me. Just itches a little, but I'm fine."

Jon crinkled his brows at him. "I thought you took your allergy injections every day. I didn't feed you any pineapple...Trip?"

"No, I didn't feed any to him either. Mal, that doesn't look good."

"I got busy today and hadn't had time to see Phlox. It's just a little itchy and red, really I'm fine. Nothing to worry about."

"Like hell! We're going to sickbay now. Let's go." Jon said as he started to get up.

"Jon, really I'm fine."

Jon glared at Malcolm as Malcolm gulped hard and quickly lowered his eyes down. "Yes sir."

XXX

Phlox ran his scan as Jon and Trip paced the floor. "The allergic reaction isn't too severe, a mild irritation at most. Luckily you didn't consume any of the pineapple or it could have been worse. A dose of antihistamine will take care of it easy enough. I will also give you an hydrocortisone salve to help the itching...and something for that nasty bite on your back." Phlox cracked a wide smile as he chuckled.

Malcolm's cheeks turned pink as Phlox continued his teasing. "You know, if someone is going to eat food off of you, they should recognize that you're the plate and _not_ edible. Ah-ha-ha"

"Ok doctor! Just get on with his treatment." Jon barked out annoyed at the teasing.

As Phlox pushed the hypospray into Malcolm's neck, he grinned. "So, which one bit you?"

Jon opened his mouth but before he could say anything, Malcolm cut him off angerly. "I don't think that's any of your business, _doctor!_"

"Oh now, no need to get upset. I've seen the two of them plenty of times for mild injuries and can pretty well surmise the aggressiveness of the sexual activities they engage in. If you're going to be part of their relationship, you'll needed to become accustomed to seeing _me_ more offten. And don't think you can fool me with stories of falling or bumping into something. These two learned a long time ago that their cover stories don't wash with me. All set, you may go now, and don't skip any more of your allergy treatments."

"And I've told you before, it would be eaiser if you'd just give me a few weeks supply and I can inject myself with the antihistamine." Malcolm huffed.

Phlox gave him a stern look. "And I've told you that I need to monitor the antihistamine levels in your system. The dosage is different each time. Giving you the same dosage each day causes unnecessary build up in your system and can make you lethargic. I don't think the Captain would be too pleased to look over his shoulder and find his tactical officer half asleep at his station when Klingons are charging at us."

Jon cocked a brow at that thought. "No. That would not make me happy at all. Malcolm, you will report to the doctor at 0530 promptly each day for your injections. Understood?"

"But Captain-" Malcolm suddenly found Jon's fingers grasping his jawline and giving a slight squeeze. He quickly lowered his eyes. "Understood sir."

Malcolm had never really been disciplined by his sir before. He had been lightly spanked, cuffed, blindfolded, smacked a few times by the riding crop, scratched with the Cleopatra claws, all in the playful ways, but never disciplined like Trip had been and it sent a thrill through him that he couldn't explain. He wondered how far he could test his limit and what it would take to get Jon's reaction.

XXX

As the trio returned to Jon's cabin, Jon spun on Malcolm. "You should have told me you didn't take your medicine today. Do you know what could have happened if one of us had fed pineapple to you?"

"I didn't know you were going to put pineapple chunks on me. It's your fault really."

Trip's brows shot up high into his hairline. _Oh shit! Shut the fuck up Mal_. He silently pleaded as he went to the bed to tuck himself out of the line of fire.

"My! _My fault!_ My fault?" Jon was stunned that his submissive had spoke to him in such a way as his hand twitched. He stood glaring at the man as he rolled the statement through his mind. "Yes. I suppose I do have some responsibility in this matter, but you have responsibility as well. You know you have many allergies and need to take your medicine. Take your clothes off and bend across the desk."

"What? Just because I didn't have time to go to sickbay to get an injection today?"

Jon glared at Malcolm waiting for him to lower his eyes and a "sir" that obviously wasn't coming. "Slightly that, but more because you want to choose now to challenge me. You have never spoken to me like this, on or _off_ duty. Don't think I don't know what you're pulling here. You want discipline? You'll get it. Do as I said. Now!"

Malcolm gave Jon a sarcastic smirk. "Yes sir." Malcolm did as he was told.

The first smack came down hard. "One, sir." It stung and Malcolm wondered how many he would be able to endure.

The cooling and soothing of Jon's hand rubbing at the area felt good, then the sting of another smack on the opposite cheek. "Two, sir." His cock twitched.

He moaned as the hand rubbed and cooled the sting before coming down again. "Three, sir." The tingle between his legs getting stronger as his nails dug into the desktop.

"Four, sir!" The stinging to his ass cheeks increasing, the salvation of the cooling rub kept him from begging his sir to stop. He looked over to Trip, huffing for release.

"Five! Sir! Oh! God!" His hips involuntarily bucking against the desk at the thrill of the sting. His groin strained, pleading to be touched, begging for relief.

Jon leaned forward, pressing his hard cock against him as he hissed in Malcolm's ear. "Would you like one more for good measure?"

"Y-Yes sir. P-Please one more, sir."

A strong hand wrapped the back of his neck, pressing down on him, firmly holding him in place. The cracking sound was like thunder in his ears. "_SIX SIR! OH GAWD!_" His explosion was more forceful than anything he had ever felt before. His hips bucked violently at the ghosting feel of being fucked or fucking, his brain couldn't comprehend which.

His brain didn't have time to decide as he felt the hard slide into his ass, muscles stretching and contracting around the man inside of him.

It didn't take long to hear the groan come from Jon and feel his warm liquid spill inside of him. The weight of the body falling onto him, and the hard pants in his ear sent a shiver down his spine. "You did very well taking your punishment. I'm proud of you." Jon huffed out as he planted soft kisses to the side of Malcolm's neck.

After the pair got cleaned up, they crawled in bed with Trip. Jon gave Trip a little nibble to his ear. "Did you like watching someone else getting spanked for a change?"

"Yes sir! It was a great show. Better than movie night." Trip turned and gave Malcolm a little kiss. "Next time, try being late when sir summons you."

Trip got a little smack to his arm from Jon. "Don't give him any ideas. I'm sure Mal will find his own ways of torturing me." He softly chuckled as the three snuggled in to get some much needed sleep.

XXX

Two weeks had passed and Trip was standing in his quarters looking at his naked reflection in the mirror. "I'm smart. I'm a good engineer. I'm...uh...I'm... Oh this is rediculious!" He huffed at the reflection.

His therapist had given him a task. Stand naked in front of the mirror each day and point out the positive attributes of himself. "What if somebody walks in and sees me doing this? They'll think I'm looney for sure!" He huffed again.

"Ok. Fine." He rolled his eyes and looked back at the reflection. "I'm smart...I aleady said that. Ok. I have nice eyes. My hair ain't too bad...past due for highlighting though." He mutter as he inspected his hair closer. "I guess I have nice arms...could work on my biceps more though. My stomach...my stomach..._IS STILL FAT!_ Abs like a washboard my ass! My _fat_ ass!"

He huffed and quickly got dressed. He pulled a box down from the shelf and rummaged through the pictures until he found the one he was looking for. He looked at it for a few moments and sighed. "Never again. Never again." He muttered as he choked back a tear.

The picture of himself showed a 12 year old Trip in swim trunks at over 200 pounds! How could he make his therapist, let alone his lovers, understand that when he looked in the mirror this is what he saw. A large, round belly, double chin, flabby skin and oversized butt? He sighed and prepared to go to the breakfast he was dreading.

Trip sat and picked at the food on his plate as Jon watched him. "Eggs runny again?" Jon asked.

"No. Just not that hungry I guess. May I be excused?"

"No you may-" Jon coughed. "You may not be excused. Eat something."

"Just some toast and coffee. I'm really not hungry."

Jon sighed. "Trip, I thought-" He coughed again. "Thought we were-" Jon coughed harder. "Past this." He choked out between coughs.

"Hey. You alright? You coming down with something?"

"I'm fine." Jon held his napkin to his mouth as he coughed hard. When he pulled the napkin from his mouth, he quickly folded it, but Trip spotted the blood.

"Jon! You're not fine. We need to get you to Phlox."

"I don't need to see Phlox. Just a little cough, it'll pass."

Trip grabbed the napkin, unfolding it to show the blood. "You're not fine! This isn't normal. You might have picked up something on that last planet we were on a couple days ago."

"It's not from the planet, Trip. I'm fine. Nothing Phlox can do."

"Jon-" Trip started to debate when Malcolm cut him off.

"Jon. I think it's time we tell him." He said softly as he grabbed Jon's hand and gave a little squeeze.

Trip crinkled his brows at the pair. "Tell me? Tell me what? What's going on?"

Jon nodded at Malcolm. "You tell him." He said through a hard cough.

Malcolm sighed and took Trip's hand. "Rura Penthe. Honey, the dust from the dilithium mine was so thick, it damaged his lungs beyond repair. Jon has been sick for a long time and...and he doesn't have too much time left."

"What!? No! No! Why didn't you tell me? We- we can...I don't know...get a second opinion. Contact other doctors. Something! There has to be..._something!_"

Jon shook his head and took Trip's hand. "Honey, I've been dealing with this several years now. Trust me, I've talked to other doctors. There's nothing they can do for me that I'm willing to go through."

Trip mulled the words around for a moment. He looked at Jon with watery eyes. "So there is something, you just don't want the treatment?"

"The treatments are worse than the problem. Baby, I'm sorry it has to be this way, but I'll be leaving you soon. Just know that I have always loved you, and I always will. Malcolm will take care of you, and be good to you."

Trip rolled his head and eyes up. "Oh my God! I was worried that you were using Mal to replace me, but really...he's replacing _you!_ No! I don't want someone to replace you! I want you. It's not supposed to be like this. It's supposed to be us...the three of us. Together!"

Jon leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Trip's forehead. "It's ok honey. It's going to be ok. Malcolm will be good for you. He cares about you as much as I do. I know this and that's why I've been working with him, teaching him what he needs to know to take care of you and satisfy you. It's going to be ok baby."

Trip pulled Jon into a strong hug as he let the tears flow out. "I don't want anyone to take your place. I want you. You're my sir. My only sir."

Jon coughed hard and quickly pulled back, covering his mouth with another napkin, but the blood soaked through.

Trip grabbed Jon's arm and stood up. "We're going to see Phlox. Let's go."

"Trip, I told you-" Jon started as Malcolm grabbed his other arm.

"Sorry sir. You're out ruled and out numbered. You're going to see Phlox."

Jon gave the pair a thin smile. "Yes sirs."

XXX

"The progression of the cysts has increased. There is fluid in your lungs, but I can give you an injection to clear your lungs of the fluid. It will help you breathe better and help ease the cough." Phlox said as he continued his scans.

"Alright, as long as it's not a long term breathing treatment that will pull me from my duties."

Phlox sighed. "Captain, I know you have said you don't want any treatments that would end your career, but you really should reconsider surgery. You're beyond the point of removing the cysts, and becoming dangerously close for a lung transplant to no loger be an option. If you're going to change your mind...now would be the time."

Jon shook his head. "I'm not going to change my mind doctor. Those damned Klingons might have succeeded in killing me, but I won't let them succeed in taking my career away from me. There is a difference. I won't become some 70 year old man on Earth, looking up at the stars, and dreaming of 'what if.' I'll die in the Captain's chair where I belong."

"Captain, there may be another option. Ah! Let me finish!" Phlox cut him off when Jon opened his mouth to speak. "I received a message late last night from a doctor I met once at an IME conference. It seems that the Praxions have found a way to treat injuries to organ tissues, but it hasn't been tested yet."

Jon thought for a moment. "I'm listening."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Jon! What are you saying? You can be cured? You're gonna live! This is great news!" Trip grinned widely at him as Malcolm sat stoic in his chair, observing the look on Jon's face.

Malcolm looked up at Trip. "Maybe you should sit down. I have a feeling there's more to this than what we know."

"What's there to know? Jon's gonna live! He doesn't have to be pulled from duty, and...he's gonna live!" Trip was almost giddy from excitement.

Jon wiped a hand down his face and gave a glance at Malcolm. "Trip, honey. Sit down. There's a lot we need to discuss."

Trip sat in the chair next to Malcolm as Jon leaned forward in his chair, placing his hands flat on the other side of the desk as Trip continued. "All Phlox has to do is inject you with those nanoprobe things and let them do their work fixing your lungs. Right? I mean you said you won't even have to miss a duty shift for it."

Jon shook his head. "It's not that simple. This is experimental, it's never been done in a human before, and only 3 Praxions have had this procedure. One of which had complications."

"Complications? What kind of complications?" Trip asked worried.

"There was a secondary infection that spread throughout his system. He survived, but he was very ill for quite sometime afterwards. Because of the cystic growths, coupled with the scar tissue, Phlox can't guarantee that there won't be any complications."

Malcolm crinkled his brows in thought for a moment. "From what I understand about nanoprobes, they are tiny machines. How will this heal your lungs?"

Jon nodded and tried to explain it the way Phlox had. "It will be a series of injections. The nanoprobes will travel in my bloodstream to my lungs. Once there, they will activate and begin removing the cystic nodes and scar tissue, allowing new tissue growth. The probes are programmed to target specific areas of my lungs, which Phlox wants to start with my lower right lobe, as that is the area that is the most damaged and causing the fluid build-up."

"So...you'll have these nanoprobes running around inside of you for the rest of your life?" Trip asked.

"No. Once each group finishes the area it's programmed for, they will deactivate and my body will...naturally expel them."

Malcolm gave Jon a sideways look. "Expel? How?"

Jon chuckled. "I asked the same question. Uh...you know...when I go to the bathroom."

Malcolm scrunched his face. It had been several years since he thought about the way the protein sequencer worked, and he really didn't want to think about it now. "Ew! Trip, please tell me you engineers have a way of rerouting an individual's...protein."

Trip shook his head. "Nope. All one system. Sorry. Geez Jon. Do you think you'll feel them moving around inside of you? Worse! Do you think you'll feel it when they...expel?"

"They're microscopic dumbass! Smaller than a blood cell. You know...for someone who's so smart, you sure can be dumb sometimes." Jon rolled his eyes at him in a huff.

"But you still love me." Trip grinned playfully.

"Well...somebody has to I guess." Jon shook his head. "Can we just be serious about this?"

"Ok. I'm sorry. How many treatments will you need to have?" Trip asked trying to wipe the grin off his face.

"Phlox thinks maybe eight, possibly up to twelve injections over the course of the next two to three months."

"Side effects?" Malcolm asked.

"He doesn't know. Like I said, it hasn't been done in a human before."

Trip slowly nodded his head. "Do nothing and gaurentee you'll...y'know...in a few months. Lung transplant and breathing treatments, your career will be over, not to mention your body might reject the transplant. Nanoprobes that we don't know what could happen. You're really behind the 8-ball no matter which way you go. I guess...ultimately it's your decision."

"You're right. Ultimately it is my decision, and...I've decided to go through with the procedure. Phlox will begin the treatments in the morning. I want to tell you both that as a precaution, I have updated my will."

"Jon? You aren't sure you'll..." Trip's words trembled slightly.

Malcolm took Trip's hand. "Love, he just wants to be prepared. I'm sure everything will work for the best, in fact I know it will. Keep in mind this is coming from the biggest pessimist in the universe, so when I say I believe everything will be fine...it _will_ be fine. Updating his will is just simply playing it smart."

"I-I guess you're right." Trip said softly. "Can I ask what you changed?"

Jon chuckled. "You already knew that I left everything to you. I just simply added Malcolm. Everything will be divided evenly among both of you, the deed to the house will be transferred to both of you, my bank accounts and stocks will be divided equally. My Starfleet death benefits will still go to Trip, since I can list only one "significant other" but Trip, I expect you to divide the money equally with Malcolm. I want to make sure you're both taken care of."

"Yeah. Of course I will. Wouldn't even give it a second thought."

"Ok. Good. Now that the finances are settled. If something should go wrong, I want my body-"

Trip interrupted him. "I know. You want to be cremated and your ashes jettisoned into space."

Malcolm cocked a brow at that. Jon chuckled. "What? I've loved space my entire life. I plan to spend my eternity out here."

Trip nodded his head and gave Malcolm a smile. "It's true. He really does love the stars."

XXX

Trip and Malcolm watched as Phlox gave Jon his first injection of the nanoprobes. "That's all there is to it, all done for today. I do want to see you this afternoon to make sure that the nanites have activated."

"Ok, no problem, I'll stop by after duty. Should I be able to tell, or feel anything diffrent?" Jon asked as he nodded his head to his orders.

"Not that I'm aware of. If you do feel odd in any way, report to me immediately. It will take a few more treatments before you begin to notice a change...for the better is the goal." Phlox smiled at the Captain and the other men before adding. "Oh...you should try to curb too much sexual activities for a few days...until we know for sure how the nanites will affect you."

"Well I can at least watch, can't I?"

Malcolm and Trip's jaw simultaneously hit the floor at Jon's request. _Damn he's getting bold in his old age!_ Trip thought to himself.

As the trio walked down the corridor towards the lift, Trip spun to face Jon. "I can't believe you said that! Seriously...what the hell possessed you to ask something like that?"

Jon shrugged a shoulder. "Phlox fucks with us enough...time for someone to fuck with him."

Malcolm chuckled. "Did you see the look on his face! Trip...you need to keep your camera on you at all times...that was definitely a photo moment!"

"I'm just greatful we got out of there fast enough before he could come up with an embarrassing response." Trip laughed.

As the three started to go their separate ways for duty, Trip gave a quick kiss to both Jon and Malcolm. "See you guys at dinner."

"No. You'll see Mal at lunch." Jon stated.

"Cap'n, I got a lot-" Trip cut himself short at Jon's stern glare.

"You barely touched your dinner last night and didn't eat breakfast. You will have lunch. Understood?"

Trip looked to the floor and quietly muttered. "Yes sir."

Jon tilted his head to the side. "Say again, Commander."

"Aye sir." Trip responded louder as he jerked his head up then spun to head towards engineering.

As Jon and Malcolm exited the lift onto the bridge, they were finishing their conversation.

"-doing so well. I don't want him reverting back to his old habits." Jon was saying.

"Honestly, I think it's just from worry. He might be fine in a day or two, but I will talk to him about it at lunch."

Jon gave him a smile. "Good to see at least one of my boys agrees with me."

Malcolm gave him a lopsided smile as he walked to his station. Jon didn't get the chance to take over for T'Pol when Hoshi spoke up. "Sir, you received a priority message from Starfleet. I already sent it to your ready room."

Jon sighed. "Thanks Hosh." He went into his ready room and played the recorded message with a slight scowl. He tapped at a button on his desk. "Archer to lieutenant Reed."

_"Reed here"_

"I need to see you in my ready room right away."

_"On my way sir. Reed out."_

A moment later his door slid open and Malcolm walked into the room. "Everything alright, sir?"

"We're picking up some new crew members, have a seat." He gestured to the chair opposite his desk and watched as Malcolm sat down. "We're supposed to swing by Centori III to pick them up. A transport ship dropped them off early this morning, it will be afternoon before we get there. In the meantime, I want you to run full background checks on them. I want to know everything about these people before they come on board, who they are, their families and associates."

"Wouldn't they have done this at Starfleet?"

"Yes, of course, but I want a more in depth detail of these people, beyond the checks that Starfleet has preformed if you get my meaning. I don't want a repeat of what happened last time we took on new crew members."

"Of course. How many are there?"

Jon picked up the PADD next to him. "Three. Lieutenant Curry, who will be joining your team. Ensign Burkheim, she will be on Trip's team and Ensign Zandeer is in the astrophysics." Jon leaned to hand the PADD to Malcolm and winced a little.

"Jon? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It's nothing to worry about." He gave his side a little rub.

"Phlox said if you feel odd in any way...I think that might have meant pain as well."

Jon chuckled. "My ribs were a little tender before the injection. It's nothing to worry about dear, trust me."

"From the coughing?"

Jon bit at his lip. "Um. Yeah...the coughing. That must be it."

Malcolm cocked a brow at him. "You know...as chief of security, I am trained in telling when one is being...less than truthful. What's really going on?"

Jon rolled his eyes. "Ok fine. I didn't want to say anything but...you have a tendency to kick in your sleep. You got a good knee to my ribs last night. Happy now that I told you?" Jon smirked at him.

"Happy you told me, yes. Happy I kicked you in my sleep? No. Hmm...maybe you'll have to tie me down when I sleep? ...sir" Malcolm grinned and wagged his brows at Jon.

Jon's brows shot up. "I just might consider doing that. Ok...get to work now."

"Aye sir. I'll have these checks done before we reach Centroi."

XXX

Malcolm sat in the mess at lunch time. Between running his checks on the new crew members and keeping an eye out for Trip, he had all but forgot about his own meal in front of him.

He drummed his fingers against the table, then checked the time, 10 minutes past the end of his lunch break and Trip never showed. He threw his napkin on the table as he huffed from the mess hall. _Sir will not like this at all._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Malcolm had ran his extensive checks on the new crew and all was well. As the senior staff assembled to greet the new members, waiting for the shuttle to dock, Jon leaned to Trip and spoke to him quietly. "You missed lunch."

"No. I was late, that's all. I got caught up with the core maintenance and inventory and lost track of time. I went to the mess and grabbed something."

"Oh? What did you grab?"

"Uh. A sandwich."

"What kind of sandwich?"

Trip rolled his eyes. He was beginning to feel like a kid called to the principal's office. "A roast beef sandwich with cheese. Ok?"

Malcolm cleared his throat. "There wasn't any roast beef today. Want to try that again, Trip."

Trip huffed. "Ok fine! A cup of yogurt. Satisfied?"

Jon gave Trip a look. "You hate yogurt."

"No I don't. I just don't eat it that much, but that was what I was in the mood for."

Jon huffed. "Yogurt only has 77 calories, not anywhere close to where you should be at today. Trip, you need to get something more substantial in you. After this, come to my quarters and we'll have an afternoon snack together. Ok?"

"I have to go crawl around the Jefferies after this and check some relays. I'll have seconds at dinner. Ok?"

"I'm worried about you Trip. You haven't eaten too much the last 2 days. Look, if it's because you're worried about me..."

"It's not that! I've just had a lot on my plate the last 2 days and now...now I have to break in a new team member. The shuttle is here, can we just drop this now?"

Jon muttered something under his breath before looking up at Trip. "Fine. You win, this time. I don't want to hear any excuses at dinner. Understand?"

"Fine."

XXX

It was an hour later when Jon got a call to come to sickbay, thinking it had something to do with his treatments, he asked Malcolm to join him.

"Ah. Captain, Lieutenant. There has been an incident. It seems Commander Tucker had some sort of seizure and passed out. He's fine now, but his glucose levels were dangerously low and I gave him an injection to bring his levels up. I checked his medical history, this has happened before, but he's not diabetic. I'm a little stumped and, since you've known him longer and a more...intimate relationship with him, maybe you could shed some light on the subject?"

Jon shuffled a moment. "Sometimes he gets wrapped up in his work, you know how he can be, and he forgets to eat. I think he might just be worried about me and...retreating in his work to keep his mind off of things."

"Uh-huh. Personally I'm not so sure that's it, I have noticed that he tends to spend a lot of time in the gym and, well he was quite thin until recently. I have to say that I am pleased to see him put on some weight, healthy weight mind you, but it does beg the question. Does the Commander have an eating disorder?"

"No! Not at all. Like I said, he's worried and throwing himself into his work." Jon insisted as he gave a puzzling look, watching Malcolm quickly leave sickbay without saying a word.

Jon had always covered for Trip's poor eating habits to keep his issue off of his medical records. Not that there would be any disciplinary actions by Starfleet, but it could make things difficult for Trip when it came to assignments and promotions.

Jon shook his head. "Can he leave now? I'll make sure he eats something."

"As long as he eats. As of this moment, he's off duty for the rest of the day. Make sure he eats something high protein, and low starch to bring his blood glucose up to where its supposed to be and he should get plenty of rest. Now Captain, while I have you here, I'd like to check in on those little friends of yours crawling inside of you, make sure they're doing the job they're programmed to do."

"Might be a good idea. Let Trip see that everything is ok, maybe he won't worry about me so much."

As Jon walked over to the bed Trip was sitting on, Trip started speaking quickly. "Really, I'm fine. It was hot in the Jefferies tube and I got a little dizzy, that's all. Just the heat."

"We'll talk about this later." Jon grinded out as he sat next to Trip on the bed.

Trip watched as Phlox took his scans. "Hmm...this is quite intresting. Incredible really." Phlox crinkled his brows at the med-scanner.

"Is-is everything alright? Is Jon ok? What's wrong?" Trip questioned anxiously.

"Nothing's wrong, everything is right...more than right! The nanites seem to be working better than expected. In the Praxion patients, all three of them, 10% of the nanites didn't activate. It was assumed that it was the normal, but you Captain, all 100% have activated. That's not all. It seems that they are working at an accelerated rate. Have you noticed anything diffrent since this morning?"

Jon thought for a moment. "Now that you mention it, about an hour after my injection, I stopped coughing and haven't coughed since. Isn't that what's supposed to happen?"

"Well...yes, but in the other three, it took several days, up to a week before noticing any change at all. At the rate this group of nanoprobes are working, I would say that they will finish their task and deactivate sometime tonight. If your next round of treatments goes this well, your lungs may be healed in a matter of weeks rather than months."

"Not to look a gift horse in the mouth, but why are they working so well in him?" Trip asked.

Phlox shrugged his shoulders. "Hmm. I don't know. It could be because he's human, it could be the conditions of living on and starship, could be something in human food, could be the Captain's individual genetics...who knows. My colleagues will be so excited when I send the report, and I'm sure they will want to research this development in great detail." Phlox gave the Captain one of his big smiles with an excited "hmmm" attached.

Jon rolled his eyes and responded sarcastically. "Glad I could be your guinea pig. Just call me "fluffy" I guess. Will you do the next round tomorrow then?"

"No. I think I should wait a few days to see how your body responds, but if there are no adverse side affects, and the nanoprobes continue the accelerated pace, I don't see a problem with future treatments coming more quickly."

"Is there anything else then?"

"Not that I can think of at the moment. The two of you may go now. Oh, and uh Commander...get something to eat."

XXX

As the walked down the hall towards Jon's quarters, they ran into Malcolm who was heading back to them in sickbay. "Where did you go?" Jon asked with an edge in his voice.

"I had to talk to someone. You alright Trip?"

"Really, it was just the heat in the tubes. I'm fine. Why can't the two of you stop making such a big deal over this?"

"You're not-!" Jon stopped himself short as he realized he was about to yell and continued to his quarters. "We'll talk about this privately."

On the way, Trip filled Malcolm in on the details about Jon. As soon as they got into his quarters, Jon let out his frustrations. "Do you know what could have happened to you? Huh? You could have been in that Jefferies for _hours_ before someone found you! What if you passed out on a scaffolding? You could fall and break your neck! Why do you do this to yourself? Huh? I just don't understand it! What is this? Some childish cry for attention? I'm just getting so sick of dealing with this I just want to...to... _UURRRGGG!_"

Trip looked at Jon in shock. Sure over the past 10 years they've had their arguments, but Jon had never reacted like this before. He sank down to the bed as his eyes began to fill.

Malcolm had his own frustrations. "It's not entirely his fault, you share some of the blame too, you know."

Jon spun on Malcolm. "_Excuse me?_"

"The person I had to talk to, I contacted Trip's therapist. Dr. Quinton says that Trip is still holding back on the reasons for what he does, not fully opening up to her. She also says that _you_ have been enabling him!"

"En- _Enabling_ him! I've done everything I can short of sitting on top of him and shoving food down his goddamn throat!"

"But you also help him by covering for him when he does collapse...like today, and you have never really sat down with him to talk to him and try to figure out _why_ he does this! The only thing you've done is demand that he eats and reward him sexually when he does!"

"That's not...at least I don't think...well I don't know what else to do! I'm not a fucking head shrink!"

"Yeah! And that's another thing! It never once occurred to you to seek out _professional_ help until _I_ came along!"

Jon huffed out a hard breath. "Fine. Ok Trip, out with it! Why _do_ you-"

While Jon and Malcolm were yelling at each other, neither one noticed that Trip had gotten up and left. They both looked at one another, not sure what to think of this.

Malcolm had a horrible thought as he quietly asked. "You don't think Trip would hurt himself...do you?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Jon quickly turned to the wall panel and pushed the button. "Archer to bridge!" His voice snapped out.

_"Bridge, Commander T'Pol responding."_

"T'Pol! I need you to locate Commander Tucker..._now!_"

There was a pause. _"Commander Tucker is in his quarters. Is there a problem Captain?"_

Jon didn't reply, simply closing the comm line as he and Malcolm rushed out the door.

They ran to Trip's quarters as fast as they could. When they got to the door, Malcolm used his security code to override the lock. The pair rushed in and sighed a deep relief.

Trip was sitting on his bed, a box next to him, looking at something. When he looked up at his lovers, they could tell that he had been crying.

Jon sat next to Trip and put a gentle arm around his shoulders. "I'm sorry I yelled at you honey. I'm just frustrated. Not at you, at myself. I'm frustrated because I don't understand what's happening to you and I know you need help, I just don't know how to help you, I don't know how to fix this for you."

Trip shook his head and gave what he was looking at to Jon. Jon looked down and saw it was a picture of an overweight, blonde-haired boy in swimming trunks. He looked at it and handed the picture to Malcolm.

Malcolm crinkled his brows at the picture, sat on the bed and quietly asked. "Trip? Who's this in the picture?" He was already sure he knew the answer but wanted Trip to voice it.

"That's...that's me. When I was 12. All 218 pounds of me." Trip's reply was soft, quiet and full of sadness and a bit of shame.

Jon looked at the picture again and spoke slowly. "Ok. So you were a chunky kid. So what?"

"Chunky? _Chunky!?_ I was obese! Fat! F-A-T fat!" Before he could stop himself, the words started to tumble from him. "I was always overweight, but when I got to be about 10...I don't know, I just blew up! I ate too much and couldn't control myself. Any food that was put in front of me went straight into my fat face! The other kids teased me, called me all kinds of names. I tried to exercise and every diet that I heard about, but it didn't help. Eventually I decided that the only way to lose the weight was to stop eating and that's what I did! It was hard at first, but it got easier and I swore to myself that I would never get like that again. Don't you see? If I eat too much, I could very easy go back to that fat gut! Just like I'm starting to now! If I get too big, you...you won't want me anymore." He took a gulp of air as he suddenly realized he said all of that in one breath.

Jon wrapped his arms around him. "Oh sweetheart, is that what you really think? That's not true! I love you no matter what. I love you for who you are, not what you look like. I don't care if you're...what? 130 pounds or 300!"

Trip cut him off. "Try 143 as of this morning. I need to get down to 115."

Malcolm looked at him in shock. "115! Trip! Your height and bone structure, 115 is impossible! It would litterly kill you! Where did you come up with that number?"

Trip shrugged a shoulder. "I don't know. Just seems like that's where I should be. I was doing good until...well...until you and Jon made me start eating more, and that councillor and that nutrition doctor. Now I'm getting fat again!"

Malcolm ran his hand through the blonde hair. "Honey, trust me, you look good. Yes, you've gained a little weight in the last month, but Phlox said it himself, it's healthy weight. In fact, this is the best I've seen you since we met, you look great Trip."

"You guys are just saying this stuff because you think you have to, I know I'm too...big and it's...disgusting. Just stop making me gorge myself...ok?"

Jon sighed. "Trip, baby, we aren't just saying these things because we "have to", we're saying it because it's true."

"Oh come on Jon!" Trip howled. "Ten years ago when we met, could you honestly say you would've asked me out if I was..._this!_" He waved at the picture.

"The truth? Probably not, BUT I was a lot more shallow back then and I would have missed out on knowing and falling in love with a wonderful, brilliant, caring, sweet man. I would be kicking my own ass right now if I past up a chance at that. I've matured since then and know it's not looks that matter, it's what's in your heart that counts."

"And you Mal? Would you have given me a second look?"

"Truthfully, I'm still piching myself that _you_ gave _me_ a second look, and honestly, if you were...bigger? Yes, I would have looked your way. I do have a thing for, shall we say, curvaceous bodies."

"Huh? You mean like women with big breast and hips?" Trip looked at him perplexed.

Malcolm chuckled. "Women too. Man or woman, I do like the big type, remind me to show you a picture of Robert. I'm with Jon on this one, it doesn't matter what you look like, it's what's in your heart that counts."

Trip cocked a brow. Malcolm never really talked about his past that much, even now that they were in a relationship, he still kept his past close to the chest. Trip saw an opportunity. "Robert? Who's Robert?"

"A chap I shared a flat with when I was still in England. We were high school sweethearts and together 3 more years after school."

"What happened?"

"He was an artist, you know how those artist types can be, I wanted to join Starfleet. After I entered the academy, we had a long distance relationship, seeing each other on holiday, but eventually we decided that it was time to find new people. We still stay in touch, I've procured several of his paintings, and his husband is a delight."

"And he's still...big?"

"Bigger. His husband is a pastry chef." Malcolm gave him a lopsided grin.

Jon cleared his throat. "And if Robert wanted you back in his life?" He was slightly nervous about the answer.

"Asked me 2 months ago and I would have ran back to him with open arms, but now I have 2 wonderful men in my life that I wouldn't trade anything for."

Jon gave him a smile. "There, you see Trip, you're stuck with us no matter what. So how about we head to the mess for that snack?"

Trip shifted a moment. Jon gave him a puppy dog look. "Trip. I promised Phlox you would eat. Don't make me go back on a promise."

Trip gave him a playful look. "Can I have ice cream?"

Jon narrowed his eyes. "Phlox said high protein."

"There's protein in that kind of ice cream." Trip grinned and wagged his brows.

Jon and Mal each slapped an arm and in unison gave him a mock scolding. "Trip!"

XXX

They had their snacks, Trip having 2 turkey cutlets, no bread, some carrot sticks and a salad, while Jon and Malcolm munched on some mixed fruit. Jon gave Malcolm a look when Mal ate the pineapples, but was assured that he had his allergy injection that morning.

When they got back to Trip's room, Jon put in a call to Dr. Quinton. It wasn't Trip's day for a session, but when Jon explained what had happened, she agreed to talk to all three of them.

They told her about Trip passing out, the argument that followed and Trip scanned a copy of the picture and sent to her, telling her how he still carried the hurt of the teasing he endured as a child.

"Trip has told me of this polyamorous relationship he's involved in. I must say that I find it unusual and I'm intrigued to know more about it and how the three of you are affected by this development."

"Affected by the development? I don't follow doctor." Jon said as he cocked his head.

"Trip tells me that the two of you has had a long term relationship, ten years I believe?"

"That's right."

"And you brought Malcolm into this relationship on your own accord. You didn't consult with Trip before hand?"

"Trip has been attracted to Mal for some time, and I admit, I was attracted to him as well. Neither Trip or myself would hurt the other by persuing someone else, so it made sense to have Malcolm a part of our relationship...to please us both."

"But you didn't consult Trip." She cocked a brow at him.

Jon turned to Trip. "You don't want Malcolm in our relationship?"

"I didn't say that exactly. All I'm saying is that it would have been nice if you had talked to me about it first."

"But Trip, I've always been the decision maker here. I knew you'd be happy having Malcolm with us. You are happy, aren't you?"

"Yeah, of course I am. The point is you didn't talk to me about it and kept me in the dark as to your reasons."

"You know why I kept you in the dark. I didn't want you to worry."

"Well, I'm worried now. What if these treatments don't work? And speaking of, what if Phlox didn't find out about these treatments? Don't you think I would have been worried when you started getting sick? I mean real sick?"

"I figured it would be best for you to only deal with it a few months, grieve my death, then move on. I didn't want this to drag out for years with you like it has done for me."

Dr. Quinton cleared her throat. "I think I'm starting to understand now. Jon, you have been Trip's commanding officer since the two of you have met. Is that correct?"

"Yeah."

"You are accustomed to giving the orders and Trip following them. That's fine and the way it should be when the uniform is on, but once the uniform comes off, figure of speech, your relationship is on equal grounds, you're no longer his dominant."

Jon gave a glance at Trip and wondered how much of their relationship he had told her exactly. "Uh...well...um..."

Trip chuckled and put a hand on Jon's arm. "I got this one. Actually doc, something about our relationship I haven't told you. Jon is actually the dominant. Its a _*ahem*_ sub/dom relationship."

She cocked a brow and leaned in close to the video, her voice a whisper. "You mean...like S/M?"

Trip had and amused look of his face. "Yyyehaaa. Exactly like S/M."

She leaned back into her chair with a shocked look. "Huh. And uh...Malcolm? Where do you fit in all of this?"

Malcolm bit his lower lip. "I'm, uh, I'm not really sure I guess. At least not now."

"In training." Jon provided.

Dr. Quinton shot her brows up. "Training? What does that mean?"

Jon explained his lung disease, thinking he only had months left to live and wanted someone to be there for Trip, someone that he knew would not only take care of Trip, but someone Trip could love and be loved by, but now that there might be a good chance he would be cured, Malcolm would still be part of their relationship, but not necessarily to take Jon's place.

"And Trip, how do you feel about this?"

"I care a lot about both of them, and want them both in my life, but uh...well...its hard dealing with 2 Alphas."

Jon raised his brows. "2 Alphas? What do you mean?"

"You both have strong personalities and when the two of you go at it, like today, well...I'd rather not be anywhere around for that dog fight."

Malcolm rolled his head up. "And that's why you left Jon's quarters."

"And why you shrunk yourself into the corner of the bed last night when Mal was trying to get under my skin?"

"Yeah."

Jon took Trip's hand and gave a small smile. "I'm sorry our arguing made you uncomfortable. It's going to be an adjustment but, and I think Mal will agree, we both love you very much and want you to be happy."

"Yeah. I do agree with Jon, we do both love you. We not only want you to be happy, but healthy too. That's why it hurts us so much that you're doing this to yourself. We don't want to see you making yourself sick for something as trivial as a few pounds. Honey, you are beautiful inside and out."

Trip squeezed Malcolm's hand. "But it's not Jon's fault. I was doing this long before we met, and you were blaming him. That wasn't fair of you Mal. It's not his fault."

Malcolm shook his head. "I know. I didn't come off very well back there, and I'm sorry for that." He took Jon's hand and looked him in the eyes. "I'm sorry love. I shouldn't have yelled at you, or blamed you in anyway. I know you've been dealing with this issue for a long time and doing the best you could to help Trip, the only way you knew how to help him. I guess...well...this situation reminds me so much of what my sister went through and I got frustrated. Trip, it's not your fault either, the way you chose to deal with losing weight. You were young when you made that decision and didn't know of the dangers or harm you've been doing to yourself all these years, and now that Maddie is better, I guess it just opened some old wounds when you backtracked."

Dr. Quinton's voice came through the video feed. "Malcolm, I've known your sister and you for many years now. Perhaps you should tell them why you became frustrated, why this has hit you so hard."

Malcolm shifted and cleared his throat. "Ah, yes, well you see, when Maddie first started her self starving routine, mum and dad waved it off as a phase, but I knew better. I tried to talk to them about it, but they ignored me. On one occasion, dad became incessant with me, claiming that I was just trying make more of it than it really was, trying to make his precious girl look bad so I would feel better about myself. That wasn't true of course, I was very worried about Maddie and, to me anyways, it felt like I was the only one worried about her. When I broached the subject of counseling for my sister, my parents became very angry, saying things like she wasn't a loon and that a Reed going to a psychiatrist would blemish the family name. Dad slapped me for suggesting it."

Malcolm looked down for a moment, the pain of the memory etched his face before he continued. "She had been to hospital several times because of passing out. Each time, mum and dad made excuses for her, covering for the real reason why she was so thin and why she would pass out. Finally one of the doctors threatened my parents with an investigation, and maybe taking me and Maddie away from them, that maybe they weren't taking care of us, not feeding us properly. It was only after that threat mum and dad agreed to counseling for her."

Jon shook his head. "The same way I've been covering for Trip all these years. You saw your sister's situation, and your parents denial of the problem in me. Didn't you?"

Malcolm nodded. "Yes. You have been helping Trip to deny facing that he has a problem and needs help. I'm not placing blame on you Jon, you didn't know that's what you were doing all this time. I guess...well...in sickbay, when you covered for Trip, telling Phlox that he doesn't have an eating disorder when you know he does, it just brought all that pain back to the surface and I lashed out. I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry I hurt both of you with my words that way."

Jon cupped Malcolm's cheek. "I'm sorry too. I know you were trying to help hell, I asked you to help, and the first time things went a little wrong what did I do? Blow up at everyone!"

Dr. Quinton smiled. A breakthrough. "Jon, could you tell us why it took you so long to seek out help for your lover?"

Jon thought about it for a moment. "I'm not really sure why. I guess I thought I could take care of this myself. I mean, it took a while for me to realize that there was a problem in the first place. You see, when Trip and I first met, I did think he was awfully thin, but just thought that was the way he was. I didn't notice at first that it was because he wasn't eating, he's very good at hiding it and making it look like he eats his meals. It wasn't until Mars that I realized what he was doing. By then, Enterprise was in construction, I knew I was one of 3 slated to Captain her, I already knew that I wanted Trip on my engineering team if I got the position. Had I reported to my superiors about Trip's habit, they would have pulled him off of the NX project and reassigned him planet-side and into therapy. In retrospect, maybe that would have been the best thing for him, but I...I was afraid of losing him."

He turned to Trip, the tears welling in his eyes. "Baby, I was afraid of losing you. I'm sorry I let my own fears get in the way of preventing you from getting the help you needed sooner. I...oh God! I was being selfish! Oh honey! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

He grabbed Trip, holding him tight as the sobs between the two flowed out. All the years of frustration and pain rushing like a flood through a broken dam. Jon reached for Malcolm, pulling him into the embrace, holding on to him like a lifeline to keep from drowning.

After a few moments Dr. Quinton spoke. "Well gentlemen, I think we have made quite the breakthrough today, and I think it's enough for now. I would like to modify the counseling. Trip, I still want sessions with you 3 times a week, but I also want individual sessions with both Jon and Malcolm once a week and a group session with all 3 of you once a week as well."

They all nodded. "I think that would be a very good idea. Looks like we all have some things to work through and need more help than what any of us realized." Jon smiled at her. "Thank you for taking time to talk to us today."

She smiled back. "It's what I'm here for. Anytime any of you need to talk, my comm line is open for you." She smiled sweetly at them before ending the call.

The three sat in a loving quiet for a moment, looking at the dark screen of the monitor before Malcolm broke the silence. "You know, having a councillor on a starship would be helpful...not to mention a hell of a lot easier."

Jon chuckled. "It would really. I'll pass that thought along to command. Who knows, maybe they might agree and someday all starships will have a councillor on board.

XXX

Back on Earth, Dr. Quinton ended her comm call with the trio and sat back in her chair shaking her head. "I'm going to have to give up my other patients just for these three. An S/M relationship? Interesting. Stuart would keel over if he knew that about Malcolm. Well, as long as it makes Mal happy I guess."

She looked over at the small blinking light indicating that her next patient had arrived and walked over to open the door to the waiting room. She smiled brightly at the woman sitting in a chair perusing through a magazine. "Maddie! So good to see you. Please, come in."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

It had been a week since the breakthrough and the three learned how to talk through their feelings, with Dr. Quinton's guidance, not holding anything back out of fear of hurting the other.

Trip was starting to slowly come around to seeing what he was doing wasn't healthy. He was learning that eating the right foods, he could in fact enjoy a meal without worring about unhealthy weight. His nutrition doctor even got him on an exercise routine that wasn't as strenuous as what he had been doing before, advising that while exercising was good, too much exercise could be harmful and cause injuries.

Jon had another round of treatment that went as exceptional as the first round. Phlox and his colleagues were still trying to figure out why the nanoprobes were working in him so well, but still reluctant to increase the frequency of his treatments. Phlox had found a few other humans on Earth that suffered organ diseases, and agreed to try the nanite treatments to compare with the famed Captain's treatments.

Trip had walked into the crew mess at lunch time and noticed ensign Burkheim sitting with Malcolm. They were smiling, laughing and sitting very close. He noticed that the ensign took every excuse she could to touch Malcolm. From his perspective, it looked like the ensign was flirting with Malcolm and he was...flirting back!

Trip hurried to the food cubes and grabbed a sandwich before rushing to the table. "Ahem. Ensign, aren't you supposed to be checking some relays right now?" Trip snapped out.

The ensgin blinked up at him. "I still have 5 minutes of my break, sir."

"Go check the relays anyway, _ensign_." Trip grinded out between clenched teeth.

"Uh...yes sir. I'll get right on that." She stood to leave, placing her hand on Malcolm's arm. "Chat at you later, Mal. Cheerio."

"Cheers." Malcolm smiled at her.

Trip sat down in a huff. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Malcolm stopped mid-air from taking a bite at his sandwich. "What? We were just talking."

"You were flirting!"

"No I wasn't. No need to ruffle ducky."

"Huh? What? What the hell does that mean?"

Malcolm rolled his eyes. "As you say across the pond, no need to get pissed off."

Trip huffed. "Pissed? You think I'm pissed. You're lucky sir didn't walk in and see that! You'd get some whacks for sure...and not in the fun way. You don't know sir when he gets jealous. I could tell you so many stories about bar fights that would make your nose hairs curl. Hell, he once knocked out a guy's tooth just because he said "hi" to me"

"Oh come on Trip. Sir wouldn't hit someone just for saying hi." Malcolm shook his head at Trip.

"Ok. Well, actually the guy said "hey sexy, wanna come home with me?" Then grabbed my ass. The guy was drunk, but the point is...you don't fuck with Jonathan Archer's man or _be_ Jonathan Archer's man and fuck with someone else without consequence."

"We were just talking. I wasn't flirting with her. She's from Yorkshire and it's nice to have another Britt on board to talk to that understands the language. It's so refreshing to say "spotted dick" without someone giggling! It's a dessert people!" Malcolm rolled his eyes when he saw Trip trying to suppress a giggle.

Trip pulled himself together before continuing. "Yeah, well...looked an awful lot like flirting to me. That was definitely a red."

"I wasn't flirting! We were just talking about home! Seriously? Now you and sir are going to dictate who I can and can't talk to?"

"No. You can talk to whoever you want to. You just don't have to be so...friendly." Trip took an angry bite of his sandwich.

"We weren't flirting." Malcolm muttered as he continued his sandwich. The rest of lunch was finished in silence.

XXX

Ensign Burkheim had finished the checks to the relays as she crawled out of one of the access doors. As she stood up, she bumped hard into someone's chest. "Oy! Watch it!" She looked up at the man and her stomach dropped. "Uh. Captain, excuse me. I didn't see you there."

Jon leaned in close to her, the angry, dark look on his face made her tremble. "I know what you're doing with Malcolm."

"S-Sir? Doing sir? We just had a chat at noon tea."

Jon growled a warning. "I'm only going to say this once. Back off. Got it?"

"Sir? I really don't-" She cut herself short. "Uh...yes sir."

Jon stood straight and tall as he cleared his throat. "Good. Is everything alright with the relays, ensign?" He asked cheerfully.

"Right as right. I mean, aye sir, everything is operating as they should be."

"Keep up the good work ensign. Carry on." Jon quickly spun and left the ensign standing very confused about what had just happened.

It was 20 minutes before the end of her shift, and with Commander Tucker's approval, she took off early. She headed for the gym to find Hoshi on the treadmill.

She took the treadmill next to Hoshi and went into a light jog as Hoshi started chatting with her. "So, how do you like it here on Enterprise so far?"

"Oh. It's well enough." She responded dismissively.

Hoshi picked up on a little edge to the reply and decided to dig a little deeper. "Something wrong? Want to talk about it?"

"Uh. No. I probably shouldn't. Be best to keep quiet I think."

Hoshi stopped her treadmill and looked at the woman next to her in concern. "Amelia. May I call you Amelia?"

"I prefer Emma. You may call me that."

"Alright, Emma. If something is on your mind, something bothering you, you need to tell someone about it. So, come on, I got good ears for listening." Hoshi smiled at her.

She turned off her treadmill and looked at Hoshi "It's nothing really. I may have been mistaken. I don't want to get anyone in trouble over a mistake."

Hoshi cocked a brow. "Anyone in trouble? Emma, did someone do or say something to you that's made you uncomfortable? If so, you need to report this to the Captain."

She bit at her lip. "And there's the problem."

Hoshi cocked her head. "The Captain? You have a problem with Archer? What? Why? What happened?"

Emma took a hard swallow. "I-I think he threatened me...but not really...I'm not sure. And Commander Tucker seems to have gotten miffed with me at tea."

"Tea? I don't understand."

"Oh. Right. I meant lunch."

"Ok. Tell me what happened. Start at the beginning."

"Well, I was chatting with Malcolm, Lieutenant Reed. We're both from England and it was nice to have a taste of home. Then Commander Tucker came over and he seemed ruffled...upset that I was chatting with Mal. After that, when I finished my work with the relays, the Captain was waiting for me outside the access. He said he knew what I was doing with Mal and said "back off." Whatever that means."

Hoshi let out a groaned. "Back off means he wants you to stay away. Mal? You like him, don't you?"

"Well, he is a favorable sort."

"Uh-huh. Yeah. I think I'm getting the picture now. Look, uh Malcolm's off the table. Not available for dating. In a relationship. Understand?"

"Oh. I see. And the Captain and Commander? They're watching him for his lovey?"

"Uh...actually, the Captain and Commander _are_ his lovey. Or would that be loveies? Look, uh...you don't want to "ruffle" the Captain where is lovers are concerned. Trust me on this one. There's uh...rumors."

"Rumors? What kind of rumors?"

"Well, this was years ago, but there was a Lieutenant...Erickson. He had made a few passes at Trip, even after Trip told him that he was involved. Anyways, one day we came across a planet and Archer wanted to go to the surface to check it out. It was only him and Erickson that went down, but only Archer came back. He said that Erickson slipped and went down a deep crevice. No one really knows for sure what happened on the planet, only the Captain knows for sure. But the timing of it..."

"You don't think Captain Archer really...? Do you?"

"I don't know. Like I said, only 2 people know for sure what happened down there, and 1 of the 2 isn't around anymore. Just do yourself a favor, any romantic thoughts you might have had about Malcolm...lose them. Keep him in the friend zone, but that's as far as it goes."

Emma nodded and resumed her treadmill.

XXX

It was dinner and Trip had ordered the grilled salmon with mixed vegetables, lightly seasoned, while Jon had a craving for meatloaf and fried potatoes. Malcolm told chef to bring whatever he wanted, but no potatoes. He was still thinking of the re-sequenced protein potatoes and shuttered at the thought.

As they ate Jon started to question Malcolm. "So. You want to tell me about this ensign, Mal?"

Malcolm looked up at him. "Jon. I don't know-" He quickly lowered his head and dropped his eyes as Jon glared at him. "Sir. I don't know what Trip told you, but there's nothing there, sir."

"After Trip spoke to me, I checked the video from the mess hall. You were flirting with her, and she was flirting with you. If you want to leave us...then leave. No need to make a public display and embarrass us like that."

"Sir! No sir! I don't want to leave you! I care about you, both of you!"

"Then why were you flirting with her?" Jon's tone a bit harsh.

"I wasn't sir. I swear I wasn't. Yes, she's a handsome woman, but I wouldn't jeopardize my relationship."

Jon huffed. "Come on Malcolm. You're not that dense to not know when you're flirting, or being flirted with."

"I-I. Sir. I guess I was just excited to have someone from back home to talk to. I wasn't flirting...not intentionally anyways. Sir."

Jon stood up and paced the floor a few times. "I am very displeased. Do you know what happens when I'm displeased?"

Trip kept his eyes down. "Uh, sir. May I say something?"

Jon spun to look at Trip. "Trip. Look at me." Trip looked up at him as Jon continued. "What do you want to say?"

"Well sir. You're very upset at the moment and we both know how you can get when you're this upset...sir...I don't think Mal is ready for that kind of punishment just yet, and Phlox did say that you should abstain from uh...activities while taking your treatments. Sir."

Jon though about it for a moment. "You're right Trip. Very well, Malcolm, I'll let you off with a warning _this time,_ but if it ever happens again..."

"Sir! I swear to you, I wasn't flirting! I was just talking to her, nothing more! Are you saying I can't talk to people? Make new friends? Sir."

Jon grumbled a moment. "No. I'm not saying that at all. Of course you can have your friends but...ok, fine. Maybe you didn't realize how you were acting and how it looked to others. Something you need to work on I guess. I'm done eating. If you boys want to spend the night together, go ahead. I want to be alone tonight."

Jon turned to leave and called over his shoulder. "Trip, show him, talk to him."

Trip nodded. "Yes sir."

After Trip and Malcolm finished eating, they went to Malcolm's quarters where Trip pulled up the video feed of the mess hall.

Malcolm sat back in his chair, stunned. "Oh my good Lord. I was flirting! I-I didn't know that I was...it wasn't my intention. Trip please, you have to believe me. I would never hurt you or Jon that way."

Trip sat next to Malcolm. "Mal, I'm just gonna ask this, and I want an honest answer. Are you attracted to her?"

"Well, like I said, she is a handsome woman, but attracted? Romantically? Not really. I mean if I wasn't attached, I wouldn't ask her on a date or anything like that."

"Why not? I mean you said she's attractive, and she is. If you wasn't attached, why wouldn't you ask her out?"

Malcolm smirked. "Really? We're going to play this game?" He shrugged. "Alright. Well, I wouldn't look to her for anything serious, she's not very sophisticated. I quoted a line from Shakespeare and she had no idea what I was talking about. That's not all, she's...uh...no offense, but she's too much of an engineer."

Trip cocked a brow and crossed his arms over his chest. "And what's wrong with being an engineer?"

"Nothing's wrong with _being_ an engineer, but that's all she talked about! I mean, at least with you I can have a conversation that doesn't involve schematics and warp core variances. I had to resort to changing the subject to things about home just to shut her up with all the engineering stuff. I guess that's when you walked in."

"Schematics and core variances? What was she saying about it?"

"I don't know, my mind tends to shut down when you engineers get excited and start your techno-babble. She did ask if there was a way to get her hands on the original blueprints of the core, you know, before you started all of your modifications. I told her she needed to ask you about it."

"Yeah, that's something that definitely needs to go through me. Wonder what she wants with that." Trip muttered to himself.

"Trip? Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, of course. What is it?"

"Well, you told Jon that I wasn't ready for that kind of punishment. What did you mean?"

Trip ran his hand through his hair. "Ok. Tell you a story. I'm not very proud of this but, one day, me and Jon had been arguing and I left. I went to the 602 to blow off some steam and there was this girl. I started talking to her, next thing I know, we were on the dance floor. I'm not talking about just dancing, I'm talking about down right nasty dirty dancing."

Malcolm shook his head. "You know, if you wanted to get away from Jon, the 602 wasn't exactly the smartest place to go."

"I know. Maybe deep down I wanted him to walk in there, I wanted him to catch me, I wanted him to see that he wasn't the only game in town and that I could get anyone I wanted anytime. Well, anyways, he caught me alright. Yelled at me good in front of everyone then dragged me back to his house. When we got there, he gave me a spanking like I never had. No matter how much I yelled "red" he kept whacking me. When he was done, he threw me out of the house and told me to never come back. I begged and pleaded with him for almost a week, finally he calmed down and started talking to me again and we patched things up, but I guess that's when I realized how deep his jealousy really runs. I'll never hurt him like that again."

Malcolm crinkled his brows. "Hurt him? Seems more like he hurt you, and you went back for it?"

Trip shook his head. "No. I guess there's more to it, the underlying reasons for why he went ballistic. You see, before he went to the academy, he was going with this girl for a few years, through college I think, maybe before. Anyway, some mutual friends were trying to tell him that she was messing around but, he loved her and didn't want to believe what they were saying. He asked her to marry him, but she turned him down saying she didn't want to become a "Starfleet widow." He had actually considered retracting his application to the academy for her, and when he showed up at her apartment to surprise her with his decision, he was the one that got the surprise."

Malcolm got a sinking feeling. "Oh, please don't tell me..."

"Yep. A guy answered the door. What made it worse, it was his best friend that he had known since the sandbox and thought of as a brother. He's had some major trust issues since. I didn't know any of this when I did what I did, and after he told me, well, I guess I understood why he lost his mind."

"No wonder he got so upset with me. I really didn't realize that I was flirting, I really was just kind of happy to have someone on board that knows the same areas that I do, someone that I could swap stories with."

"It's ok Mal. Just give it a day or two and it'll blow over. Sir won't stay mad at you for long."

Malcolm smiled up at him. "You think sir will get over it?"

Trip stretched his arms over Malcolm and gave him a kiss on the top of his head. "Promise."

"Trip? Can I ask you to do something for me?"

"Sure honey, anything."

"Well...this punishment...can you show me?"

Trip eyed him a moment. "I don't know, Mal..."

"Please?"

Trip thought for a moment and shrugged his shoulders. "Alright...if you really want me to."

XXX

The three sat at breakfast as Jon kept watching Malcolm, from the corner of his eye, wiggling in his chair. "So, Phlox started another round of treatment this morning. He says that it's looking very promising and he might start increasing the frequency to every three days."

"That's great news!" Trip said around a mouthful of his egg white omelet. "At this rate, you'll be cured in about a month."

Jon chuckled. "Well, maybe not that soon. Two month tops. Malcolm! Is there something wrong with your chair?"

Malcolm looked up a bit shocked mixed with unease. "Uh. No sir. Why?"

"You keep squirming. What's wrong?"

Malcolm's cheeks turned pink as Trip chuckled. "Uh...Mal was curious about the punishment he almost got last night and asked me to show him."

Jon dipped his head to hide a smirk. "And _you_ punished him?"

Trip suddenly got a little queasy and squeaked out. "Yeah."

Jon turned to Malcolm. "Mal. Look at me. Did you say "red?""

"Good Lord yes! Many times sir!"

"And Trip didn't stop?"

"No sir. You're right...he is tenacious."

Jon shook his head. "Well...the mood I was in...guess it was better that it came from him than me."

Malcolm placed his hand on top of Jon's. "Sir...no, strike that. Jon. I'm so sorry for what I did. I truly didn't realize what I was doing until Trip showed me. I guess these sort of things are lost on me but, in the future I will be more mindful of it."

Jon turned his hand over and gave a light squeeze to Malcolm's. "I appreciate that darling. I'm sorry I lost my temper. Come here."

He leaned over and gave Malcolm a deep, long kiss before glancing up at Trip. Jon gave Malcolm a devilish grin while staying close to him. "So, Trip gave you a good spanking huh?"

"You can obviously see that I'm having a hard time sitting down."

Jon chuckled a little. "Do you think Trip should be rewarded for acting in my stead with your punishment?"

"Hmmm...he did certainly teach me a lesson, one I'll never forget. Yes, I think a reward is called for."

Trip was grinning as he listened to his lovers. "Do I get ice cream?" He wagged his brows.

Jon leaned back in his chair. "I think that your reward should be up to Malcolm."

Malcolm gave a Cheshire grin. "Oh. I think I can come up with a good one."

Trip looked between the pair. "Uh, Mal. Keep in mind, doctor's orders, nothing to physical for sir."

Jon gave Trip a look. "Yeah...but he _did_ say it was ok to watch."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**_Three months later_**

Jon had finished his treatments, lungs fully healed. The best guess any of the doctors could conclude was that it had something to do with Jon's individual genetics that the nanites worked so well, as he was the only patient receiving treatments to have such an extraordinary outcome.

Trip had faltered a couple of times in his eating habits, but Jon and Malcolm were there to give him support and help him to talk through his thoughts and feelings. Malcolm using the tricks of catfish and grits to get him eating again, which of course Trip saw right through, but never could pass up on catfish or grits.

Jon was standing with Trip in engineering as he worked on one of the plasma injectors. "You know, your birthday is next month, is there anything special you'd like?" Jon asked.

"Yeah...plasma injectors that don't need purged every six months!" Trip responded sarcastically.

Jon chuckled. "Unfortunately that's not within my realm of a possible present, if I could, I would, anything for you darling."

Trip stood and turned to face Jon as he glanced around the room. There wasn't anyone nearby and the few who were around were too busy with their own thing to pay attention to the pair. Trip snaked his arms around Jon's waist. "How about that new dilithium mix chamber matrix that the research lab has been working on, I hear it's ready to be tested in a ship." He wagged his brows at Jon.

Jon dropped his arms around Trip's shoulders. "Sorry...it's already been slated to be installed into the NX-04. I tried...I tried very hard to get that for us, supposed to increase warp output by 20%, but it's a no go for us to have it."

Trip gave a little groan of disappointment. "Well that stinks! You'd think Starfleet would want their _first_ deep space vessel to have the best of everything."

Jon chuckled. "Sometimes we have to let someone else have a chance. How about for your birthday...you, me and Malcolm take a vacation on Risa?"

Trip shrugged a shoulder. "Meh...I guess it would be nice. Haven't really had any shore leave in a while. We could go diving...oh, wait...Malcolm is afraid of the deep water, scratch that, maybe some rock climbing? Mal likes that."

"Or...I was thinking...the three of us could...get married?" Jon grinned.

Trip pulled away in shock. "M-married? Really? A-are you...sure?"

Jon smiled widely as he nodded his head. "I already popped the question to Mal this morning. He said he's completely on board as long as you are."

"Wait a minute...Starfleet would never approve a Cap'n marrying someone under their command, and they certainly wouldn't recognize a polyamorous marriage among humans. How do you expect to pull this off?"

"Well...Starfleet already knows of our relationship and hasn't really done anything to come between the three of us. True they won't recognize a polyamorous marriage among humans, it would be a "non-legal" marriage and on paper, anyways, I could only list one of you as my spouse. Malcolm has already said that it should be you that's listed, but it would be understood, off paper, that he's as much my husband as you are, and since Risa caters a culture of many different species, they accept the more non-traditional human marriage customs and are prepared for such an event."

"You're serious, aren't you? I mean, you really put a lot of thought and time into this." Trip asked still in shock.

Jon gave him a smirk. "Do you want me to drag you on top of the warp core, get down on one knee and ask you in front of your entire engineering team?"

Trip narrowed his eyes. "Yes...yes I think I do want you to do that, if fact, I think I want you to drag Mal up there too and ask both of us together!"

Jon rolled his eyes. "Fucks sake Trip! You're serious? Ok. Fine."

Jon reached over to the comm panel. "Archer to Lieutenant Reed."

"Reed here." Malcolm's voice replied.

"I need you to come to engineering right away. I have a question to ask you...again."

Mal snickered. "Trip being a brat again sir?"

"Yes...I really don't know what I'm going to do with this one, I need back-up." Jon said grinning at Trip.

Malcolm let out a belly laugh. "On my way sir."

Before Malcolm could close the channel, Trip called out. "And bring the senior staff with you!"

A few moments later every one was gathered around the warp core as Jon, Trip and Malcolm climbed to the top. Jon got down on one knee while muttering. "I can believe you're making me do this, Trip." He took each of their hands into his hands, cleared his throat and spoke loudly for everyone to hear. "Commander Charles Tucker the third; Lieutenant Commander Malcolm Reed will the two of you do me the great privilege of being my husbands?"

In unison, Trip and Malcolm replied. "Yes, we will."

The room erupted with shouts and cheers as Jon rose and gave each of them a kiss.

Malcolm chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the other two. "On top of the warp core? No need to guess who's idea that was."

As they climbed down from the core, the room was suddenly filled with a whistle and getting louder. Everyone looked around to find the source of the noise.

Travis yelled out. "Commander! Over here!"

Trip ran over to where Travis was pointing to, the plasma injector he was working on before he got side tracked.

"Overload! Every one, move out of the way!" Trip bellowed out.

He turned to grab a tool when he heard a shout. "Trip!"

From the corner of his eye, he saw the blur that was diving at him, knocking him to the ground as the overload erupted.

Trip went down hard, knocking the wind out of him. He looked up in horror. "Jon! Jon! Oh God Jon!"

He crawled over to Jon, holding him in his arms as Malcolm rushed over and dropped to the floor next to them. Jon gasped for air. "I-I love b-both of m-my boys s-so much. T-take care of e-each other."

Trip held Jon tight as the tears flooded his eyes. "No! Don't say that! You're gonna be fine. Please Jon, please...you have to be fine...please sir! Please!"

Phlox hollered out to a couple of men standing nearby. "Help me carry him to sickbay! Quickly!"

Trip and Malcolm stood in shock, holding one another tightly as they watched their Captain, lover, sir, fiancé, being carried out.

XXX

Malcolm and Trip paced the sickbay for what seemed an eternity when Phlox finally came from the surgery room with a grim look. "I did everything I could. I'm sorry."

Trip howled in anguish. "No! There's got to be more! You can't give up! No! No!"

Malcolm held Trip tight. "Phlox did all he could do. It's ok love, he's not in pain any more. It's ok."

The pair held to one another in their sobs as Phlox went into his office, sinking into the chair and his head dropped into his hands as he let out his own sobs for the man that was his Captain and friend.

Once the announcement was made that their Captain hadn't survived his injuries, the mood on board was somber to say the least. Most of the crew walked around with dazed and shocked looks, no one spoke and every one looked as if they would crumble at any moment.

Trip was determined to find the cause of the overload, pulling the entire plasma panels apart. He stormed into Malcolm's office and dropped a charred hunk of metal on his desk. "This was no accident!" He shouted.

Malcolm picked up the peice and studied it for a moment. "My God! A bomb?"

"Damn right a bomb! Mal...I want you to find out who did this and I want that mother fucker DEAD! No fucking Starfleet trial this time! I want whoever it was brought to me and I'll strangle them myself!"

Malcolm nodded. "Trip, I know how you feel...believe me I know! But we can't justify one murder with another. We'll find out who it was and they'll pay for what they did to our sir...the right way."

Trip huffed. "Better plan...we'll just find a nice uninhabited planet and the person will just have a little...accident."

Malcolm stood and took Trip firmly by the shoulders. "Now you listen to me right now! I know the pain you're feeling, believe me I know."

"You wasn't with him for over ten years like I was!" Trip yelled.

"Maybe not, but nonetheless, I loved him as much as you did, Jon wouldn't want you thinking these thoughts! We'll find out who did this and bring them to justice. That's how Jon...how sir would want it. Understood?"

Trip grumbled for a moment. "Yeah...I guess you're right. But when you do find them, at least let me be there to watch you put them in the brig."

"I'll do better than that love. I'm going to need help to reverse engineer this thing and figure out exactly how it works. You up for it?"

Trip nodded as they got to work.

XXX

Over the course of the next several hours, they discovered that the bomb had a remote activation device that could be triggered at any time. Trip and Malcolm concluded that it wasn't planned for the device to be triggered at that time, but yet at a different time and the person who triggered it, saw the golden opportunity of having the entire senior staff in engineering at the same time, an opportunity that Trip was kicking himself for giving to the person or people that did this.

Malcolm and his security team once again went into action, searching the ship and crew quarters to find the remote trigger.

Malcolm's team searched the Captain's room, as one of the men found the secret closet and shot Malcolm a questioning look. "Shut up!" Malcolm growled at the man.

The man snickered and closed the panel, concealing the secret love life once again.

None of the crew protested to their personal space being searched...except for one. The one took Malcolm by surprise and it made him feel sick to his stomach.

It took several days of interrogation before discovering the truth, and when the truth was revealed...it was a shock to every one.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Malcolm and Trip held tight to one another sobbing and unashamed in their grief as the eulogy was read and not a dry eye could be found, save for one Vulcan, as the ashes of their Captain was launched into the depths of his beloved stars.

Malcolm spent the following two days drowning in his work, writing reports and making recommendations as to what punishment his prisoner should receive. His top recommendation was, of course, a death penalty.

Over the next six months of trials, testimonies and a ton of grief, Malcolm and Trip had a mixture of relief that it was finally over, an emptiness of the loss of their sir and a fear of what the future might hold for them.

Starfleet wasn't prepared for something so harsh and archaic as that, and in the end, he and Trip had to contend with a possible life sentence in solitary confinement.

The biggest fear that the couple had was that Starfleet might be lenient with the prisoner, should she cooperate and give details as to her mission and what the Romulans might have planned.

The bitch sang like a bird, telling them that the original plan was to lure Enterprise into a trap by a false distress signal, disable the engines with the bomb and Romulan ships would swoop in, capturing Enterprise, taking the crew for interrogation (torture really) until they broke and gave up command codes, core and weapon schematics, and any other details the higher command chain thought might be useful to harm Starfleet.

The plan changed when she got a secret message to her superiors that the entire senior staff was to meet in engineering, and they ordered her to detonate the bomb, in the hopes that the crew would be so stunned by the senior staff killed, it would make for easy pickings to capture Enterprise.

What they didn't count on was that only one person would be killed in the explosion, or how fast Trip was able to get the engines back on line, allowing Enterprise to leave the area, unaware of the danger heading their way. Nor were they prepared at how tenacious Captain Archer's lovers would be at finding the culprit behind his death.

It was revealed that Ensign Amelia Burkheim...the _real_ Amelia Burkheim was kidnapped over a year prior while vacationing alone on Marcus XII. The Romulans somehow knew that she was already assigned to join Enterprise's engineering team, one that Trip had hand picked based on her academic records.

Emma was tortured and executed, her life records studied and this...person surgically altered and trained to look, sound, and act like the real Emma. The "replacement" was so good, she even fooled Emma's closest friends and family.

They had also learned that the imposter had her genetic cells altered to be able to pass a Starfleet medical exam. An advanced procedure that Phlox was extremely intrested in studying and devising techniques to detect this sort of deception to make it more difficult to slip by exams in the future.

Starfleet ended up showing some leniency towards this imposter for her cooperation. Instead of a life sentence in solitary confinement, she would serve her life sentence in a maximum security prison among the general population. A life sentence that was short when a guard let it "slip" to another prisoner, a prisoner who had once had ties with Terra Prime, that she was a surgically altered Romulan.

XXX

After another month of time off, Malcolm and Trip returned to Enterprise with a heavy heart and neither could bare the thought of even walking past Jon's quarters, which remained closed and unassigned.

T'Pol had been summoned to the ready room of the new Captain, who had been recently promoted, and had the overwhelming sense from the crew in the past few weeks that he wasn't very well liked or welcomed.

T'Pol entered the room and sat rigid on the edge of the chair seat. "Is there something I can help you with, Captain?"

She didn't outwardly show it, but T'Pol was uncomfortable in this room, where Captain Archer's familiar personal belongings were removed and replaced by Captain Christopher Pike's belongings.

"You're my first officer, Commander, and I hope that you could give me some...assistance in how I can better integrate with the crew."

"Perhaps I'm not the right person to help you with that, Captain, as I myself have difficulty interacting with the crew on a...human level."

"Ok. Well...can you at least tell me why the crew doesn't like me? Am I really that difficult to get along with?"

T'Pol thought for a moment. "Captain Pike, I don't think it's a question of if you're difficult or not, it will simply take time for the crew to adjust to you. Jonathan Archer was loved by his crew, many had grown close to him and thought of him as a friend. There are still feeling the grief of his life and it may take some time for them to accept you."

"He was loved by his crew? I heard stories that some feared him." Pike cocked a brow at T'Pol.

"Those stories are unfounded. He could be...possessive where his lovers were concerned and it was no secret that swift discipline would befall a person should one...I believe you humans call it "make a pass" towards one of his lovers, but to say the crew feared him is abominable to him and..." T'Pol cocked a hard brow at Pike. "...to his memory. If that is all, Captain, I have work to do in my lab."

"Actually, Commander, I do have something else. Out of all of the crew who seem to dislike me, there are two that seem to avoid me whenever possible, I hope you can help me to understand why."

T'Pol sat staring at her Captain. After a moment, Pike spoke. "The chief engineer and tactical officer."

T'Pol sat another moment in silence before answering. "You are unaware of Captain Archer's relationship with them, or the events that transpired moments before his death?"

"I know that he and Commander Tucker were close friends, before Enterprise was constructed I think. There were rumors that the two may have been more than friends?"

T'Pol nodded her head. "Trip was one of the lovers I refer to. They had been lovers for over a decade, then Commander Reed entered the relationship."

Pike shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Oh...so Archer and Tucker ended their relationship and one of them started dating Reed? Is this going to be a problem?"

T'Pol shook her head. "You misunderstood me. Archer, Tucker and Reed were in a relationship together...a polyamorous relationship. Moments before his death, Captain Archer publicly requested both of them into marriage."

Pike looked shocked. "A poly...oh. Um...I think I'm beginning to understand now. Thank you, Commander."

T'Pol tipped her head as she got up to leave. She stopped short of the door and looked at the wall. "Captain, if I may ask, the pictures that Captain Archer had of the various ships named Enterprise...where are they?"

"I had them taken down and put into storage. Archer didn't have any family to send then to, so I'm not really sure what to do with them. Why?"

"I think you should hang them back up, here." With that final thought, T'Pol left the room.

XXX

Trip used his key code to open Malcolm's door. His breath caught as he walked in and took one look at Malcolm, who was sitting at his desk, drumming his fingers as he wore a tight black tee shirt, a bit of chest hairs showing through the top of the V-neck and faded jeans so tight that he couldn't button them or fully zip them up.

His clouded grey eyes locked on Trip as he stood. "What time is it...exactly?"

Trip quickly lowered his eyes to the floor "2136...sir"

Malcolm gave a smirk. "Trip...look at me."

Trip raised his eyes as Malcolm continued. "How many whacks is that then?"

"Six...sir." Trip smirked back at him.

**End.**


End file.
